Life After
by 3006gallaghergirl
Summary: What Happened to Anna and Elsa after the movie? Did they grow up, get married, and have families? Read to Find out! A multiple POV story!
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ This story will follow Anna and Elsa grow up after the winter and thaw. There will be different POV, and I have a whole bunched planned to happen in this story!

Elsa POV

I heard the thunder clap outside and smiled. I loved thunderstorms and this was the perfect time for one because I had just finished my work for the night and I was about to crawl into bed. Bang another clap of thunder. I got under my covers and fell asleep as the storm lulled me.

BANG! A loud clap of thunder sounded and woke me up. I soon as I gathered my bearings I heard someone sobbing. _Anna!_ I thought, jumped out of bed and went to knock on her door. When she did not answer I decided to go in anyway. I walked in and Anna was in the middle of a nightmare sobbing and fighting. I ran over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Anna, Anna wake up your having a nightmare, wake up Anna!" I said. She thrashed once more and finally opened her eyes, however as soon as she saw me started sobbing again. She curled up into herself and looked away from me.

"Go away Elsa" she sobbed.

I scooted closer to her on the bed and said, "Im not leaving anytime soon." I started rubbing her back as she sobbed and after a while she started leaning more and more into me until after 20 minutes she was lying in my lap crying her eyes out.

"Shh Anna it's not real, it's just a dream, Shh, Im right here, shh" I repeated over and over. After a little while she started to calm down I took one of two unruly braids and started to comb through her hair and braid it again.

"So," I said, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I…I just had a really bad nightmare is all." she said shakily.

"Sometimes," I said as I finished braiding her hair and tied it back up, "If you talk about it, it makes it better, it was just a dream too it wasn't real."

"But that's the point!" She shouted, "It was real! Mommy and Daddy did die! Its not a dream!" She then covered her face with her hands as she started sobbing again.

"Oh, Anna! Is that what your dream was about?"

She just shook her head, with her face still covered by her hands. Then it dawned on me that mamma and papa died in a thunderstorm.

"You know I still cry about it too, sometimes" I told her.

"Really?" she said with tears in her voice.

"Yeah, like the other week I walked by their picture and lost it." I told her.

"Why didn't you come find me?" she asked finally calmed down enough to be able to talk.

"I just," I started, "Always grieved on my own, I guess."

"Well you have me now" she said. I just nodded my head, too overcome with emotions to speak. I grabbed her in a hug and cried, for her, for me, for momma, for papa, finally able to just cry. After a while we finally clamed down and just looked at each other.

"Well," I said, "You need to get some rest, your first official date with Kristoff is tomorrow." She smiled and hugged me one more time. "Good night, Anna, I love you"

"Love you too Elsa" she said.

I went back to my room and crawled in bed, just as I was about to go to sleep I felt Anna crawl in bed with me. Our bond had never been stronger.

AN:/

Hey guys! Today was a snow day so I thought id start a story I have wanted to write for a while! This story will have about an update a week, but with my 17 hours of class I am not sure if I will meet that schedule! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own at all!**

**I hope yall enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

Anna POV:

I woke up drowsy with a headache and puffy eyes. The night before came rushing back and I remember that nightmare taking a lot out of me. I looked over to see if Elsa was still in here, but she wasn't, she must be in her study doing work. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. Then it hit me, _Today is my first date with Kristoff! I'm so excited!_ I looked at the clock and realized that it was already 1 in the afternoon. I have four hours until Kristoff will be here!

I hop in the shower for an hour, got out and went to rummage through my closet. _Nothing! I have nothing!_ I thought. But then I remembered that Elsa has great dresses in her closet.

I run to her room and she still isn't in there so I go to her walk in closet and look around. I found this great little black dress and help it up to me still on the hanger. _I look so grown up in it!_ I think.

I take one more look around her closet, just in case, and a saw a small picture frame sitting on her back dresser. I go to pick it up and it was a family picture of the four of us when I was about 4. And just like that a million emotions hit me at once. I went to the closet door locked it, so no one would get in, and slid down to the bottom all the while holding in a sob.

I had no control of what happened next I sobbed and hiccupped, an ugly mess. _How could I go on a date with kristoff when I'm such a wreck? What if kristoff leaves me just like momma and papa did? What if he shuts me out like Elsa did when we were little? I can't live like that again,_ I thought to my self.

Then I heard a knock.

"Anna, can I come in?" Elsa asked. I thought about it for a moment and decided to unlock the door and slide away from it. When Elsa walked in I must have looked a wreck, clutching a dress and a picture frame, crying my eyes out.

She looked at my face and then at what I was clutching

"Oh, Anna," she said, "Come here sweetheart." She took the dress and photo out of my hands, sat down in front of me, and pulled me into her. "Its okay," she said "its okay"

"I can't go on this date," I sniffled out.

"Why not?" she asked

"I can't be hurt again." Another sob

"Oh honey, Kristoff will never hurt you, he loves you. Momma, papa, and I never meant to hurt you either, I'm sorry that I ever did." She said, hugging me.

"I know," I said "I'm just scared I guess and that picture threw my emotions all over the place."

"I'm sorry. You are thinking about them a lot lately, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said with a shrug. "Do you think they would like Kristoff?"

"I do, Anna, I truly do. And I know for a fact that you like him A LOT, so we need to get you out of here and ready for your date."

I smiled and she pulled me up, out of the closet, and into the bathroom. She cleaned my eyes and helped me put my makeup on. She gave me the dress and told me to meet her downstairs once I was done.

I walked downstairs and Anna was standing there with Kristoff. I went down the stairs; Elsa kissed my check and left us alone.

"You, um look beautiful." Kristoff said as he held out a bouquet of fresh picked flowers to me.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" I told him.

"Should we go?" He asked

"Yes lets!" and we walked out, well I tripped out, and we went on our date. We took a sleigh ride with Sven, went on a pick nick, and took a walk back to the castle. We got back to the castle and we stopped at the door.

"Thanks for such a great night." I said

"Oh, um, yeah anytime" He fumbled over his words. I giggled and he moved my braid from in front of me, to behind my shoulder. He lightly grabbed my chin and tilted it upwards. I smiled at him and leaned forward. His lips were warm and soft and the kiss ended way too soon.

"Goodnight Anna, Ill see you this weekend." Kristoff said opening the door.

"Goodnight Kristoff."

**AN: Thanks for reading! I hope yall like it! Im glad I got to write today, we had our classes canceled! I should update sometime this weekend so keep a lookout for me! Again, Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, and let me know if you want something to happen in the story! Im sure I can work it in somewhere!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna POV:

Knock, knock, knock I pounded my sisters door on this beautiful spring day.

"Elsa let me in, pleaseeeeee" I wined. "Elsaaaaaaa" Knock, knock, knock kn-

I was in mid knock when my sister opened the door with an amused smile on her face.

"Calm down Anna, I was in the bathroom and could not hear you." She giggled. "Now what is going on?"

"I….I just realized something and had to tell someone!" I Said walking into her room and sitting on the edge of her bed. She closed the door and turned a chair from her vanity around to sit in.

"And that would be….?" She mused.

"I think I am in love with Kristoff!" I almost shouted.

She giggled again, "Well I could have told you that."

"Oh, haha," I said, "But this is for real! I love him! I do not know what to do."

"Well for one you could tell him." She started "I have an inkling that he feels the same way."

"Really? But what if he doesn't? Then ill just look like a fool."

"No, you will not! And if he does not love you back than you know that he isn't the one." She advised me.

"You are right, thank you!" I told her. She got up and started rummaging the papers on her dresser that she was about to take to her office to work on.

"Hey Elsa," I said, "one more question."

She turned around "yes?"

"Should I tell him about my past, and that I am kind of scared of it happening again?" I asked with my head bowed. She dropped her papers back on to the desk and came to sit next to me.

"If you feel it right," She said rubbing my back, "But you know, I will never shut you out again and momma and papa did not mean to leave us."

"I know, it's just, I'm scared that he will leave."

"Well if he does love you than he wont leave."

"You are right, Elsa, thanks" I said with hug.

"Anytime Sweetheart." She said as she got up again, "Ill see you at dinner Anna, and do not get into any trouble please."

"Oh, you know me," I said with a shrug as she left. When she closed the door I laid back on her bed and realized how much of a second mom, Elsa has become to me since the whole eternal winter thing. _I kind of like it._ I thought to myself. _It's nice to have someone to look up to when I need advice. _

XXX

After dinner, I went to the back garden to wait on Kristoff; we were going on a walk tonight. I sat on the garden bench and daydreamed until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey beautiful," He said leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"Hey!" I said standing up, "Shall we go for a walk?"

"We shall." He said grabbing my hand. We walked in comfortable silence down to a pond, where we took a seat under a tree.

"Can we talk?" I asked

"Sure, about what?" he asked turning toward me.

"I need to tell you something," I said nervously, he grabbed both of my hands. "I…I love you" I looked down.

"Oh, Anna" He said gently touching my chin so I would look at him. "I love you too." He said looking into my eyes. I instantly felt relief as he leaned in to kiss me. The kiss got heated and he pushed me down onto the grass. I smiled as I kissed him and we pulled away after a few more minutes. I sat up and took a breath as I leaned into him.

We were both propped against the tree and I told him that that wasn't all I needed to tell him. "Yes?" He questioned while kissing my hair.

"I'm scared," I told him honestly.

"About what?" He asked as he turned me around so he was looking at me.

"About being left again."

"I will NEVER leave you Anna," he said with confidence. "You are stuck with me quite a while I'm afraid. But what do you mean by again? Did you have guy leave you?"

"Um, no," I started and sat up. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked over to him. "Well Elsa left me as a child, I know we are best friends now but there was a time when I was young that she did not open her door. Even when, (deep breath) Even when my parents died." I said ashamed.

"You don't talk much about them Anna, I don't even know what really happened." He said, "I'm here whenever you need to talk about them, you know. And I will never leave you and I am sure that Elsa will never leave you again either."

"Thanks, one day I will have to tell you all about them." I said with a slight smile.

"And I cannot wait for that day, love." He said with a new name for me.

He leaned over and with one more kiss we got up and headed back to castle for the night.

AN:

I Hoped yall liked it! Give me some feedback if you have time!


	4. Chapter 4

Kristoff POV:

"I think that would be a great idea," Elsa said. I was in her office and I had just asked her a huge question. I asked her if she thought I should ask Anna to marry me. It had been exactly 364 days since we told each other that we loved one another. We had grown so much together in this past year and I fall more in love with her everyday. I just wanted to make sure Elsa gave me her blessing.

"So," I said sitting down in the chair across from her desk, "May I ask for your blessing?"

"Of course, kristoff, you make my sister so very happy." She replied with a smile. She got up and walked to look out her window. "However," she continued, "If you hurt her, I will hurt you."

"Oh, your highness, I would never!"

She sighed, "I know, its just, she has been hurt so much and I cant bear seeing her hurt again."

"I understand, but I love her more than my life"

"Good," she said turning around from the window.

"Would you like to see the ring?" I asked.

"Oh, yes!" She giggled and walked over to me. I pulled out the ring and showed it to her. A silver band, 1 carrot, princess cut diamond, it was all I could afford and I feared that it wasn't enough for her; I mean she is a princess.

"It's all I could afford," I told Elsa.

"OH MY GOSH!" she gushed, "Anna will love it, it's perfect!"

"You really think so?"

"Oh Yes, good job!" she picked it up to look at it.

"They engraved the band for me," I said as she flipped it over. _My Heart_ was engraved on the bottom and when Elsa saw it she almost started crying.

"Really good job," she said, "now how are you going to propose?" She asked sitting back down at her desk.

"Well," I started, "Tomorrow, I'm going to take her to where we first said I love you exactly a year ago. And I'm just going to purpose, I have this whole speech written"

She looked at me and smiled, "Well good luck! I know she is going to love it! I will see you tomorrow!" she said almost rushing me out.

"Alright well see ya." I said walking out. _That was weird_, I thought. On my way down the hall I passed some guy I had never seen before, watched him go into Elsa's study. _Must be a trade partner_, I thought.

Anna POV

_Today has been a great day_, I though to myself. Kristoff and I have hung out all day and now we are on a walk out to the lake. We walked in silence hand In hand. When we got there Kristoff surprised me very much because he dropped onto his knee for some reason with my hand still in his. And that is when it hit me, he is proposing. _HE IS PROPOSING_! I scream to myself. _Calm down, calm down_, I told myself. I took a deep breath and let him talk.

"Anna," He started, "I love you and One year ago today exactly in this one spot we told each other that we loved the other. However, I had known I loved you ever since the first day I met you. I'm so happy when I am around you and you give meaning to my life. You are the most beautiful woman, and it would be an honor if you would be my bride. So Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you marry me?" he finished pulling out a ring box and opening it in one hand while not letting go of one of mine.

I had tears running down my face and I took my hand he wasn't holding and put it over my mouth, speechless.

"Yes!" I said after I composed myself enough.

"Yes? Yes. Yes! She said yes!" He yelled as he stood up and spun me around before pulling me down for a kiss.

"Here your ring" He said and I reached out my left hand. He placed it on my ring finger and I pulled it up to look at.

"Oh, Kristoff Its too much!"

"Nothing is too much for you love, turn it around, and look at the engraving." He said.

I turned it around, saw what it said, and started sobbing. I covered my face with my hands and he pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing," I shook my head, "This is just the best day ever! I love you so much!"

"I Love you too." He cupped my cheek and kissed me with a passion I had never known before.

AN: Hey! Thanks for reading! I love when you follow/ favorite/ review, it makes my day!


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa POV:

Sitting on the edge of my bed before I go to breakfast I pondered last night. I didn't get to talk to Anna before I went to bed last night, so I'm sure she will have the big news to tell me at breakfast. I feel guilty I didn't talk to her last night, but I had had plans of my own. See I went on a date last night, with Sir Zachery, a duke from one of our allies. No one knows we are seeing each other, however I plan on telling Anna today. We have been seeing each other, privately for about three months, and I have some serious feelings for him, but I want to talk to Anna first. _All right better start the day_, I thought standing up and fixing my dress.

When I got to the dining table I was the only one there except for Gerda, my used to be nanny, but now more like parent figure but techniquilly my maid still.

"Good morning your majesty" She greeted with a curtsy.

"Good morning Gerda, How are you?" I asked back as I sat at my seat at the table.

"I'm well, my lady, and you"

"Quite well thank you! Have you seen Anna?" I asked quizzically.

"No maim, I have not, but I can go fetch her if you wish."

"No thank you Gerda, She should be down soon."

After that Gerda bowed out and went to get my breakfast. While she was gone Anna came in.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa," She said running over to me, "do you see anything different about me?"

"Um, I'm not sure Anna what is it?" I asked with a giggle.

"I am now engaged!" she squealed and held out her left hand to show me her ring.

"Oh Anna that is so wonderful." I stood up and gave her a hug. "And, Just to let you know Kristoff asked my blessing and I said yes."

"Oh thank you Elsa! You don't know how much that means to me." She said pulling me in for another hug.

We let go and she went around to her spot at the table and waited for her breakfast. "Now," She said, "We just need to find you somebody!"

"Well about that," I started

"You're seeing someone aren't you?" she guessed

"What, What makes you think that?"

"Well, you have been out more often, you are more lighthearted, and plus you haven't froze anything in the past week." She said as Gerda placed her breakfast in front of her. "Thank you Gerda!" she said.

I looked down and picked at my eggs, "Yeah I said I am seeing someone, but its still discreet right now so you cant say anything!" I warned her.

"Of course, Just tell me who he is!"

"Its sir Zachery, from our neighbor? Yeah we have actually been dating for about three months now, I just wanted to tell you."

"This is great news!" She gushed and then Kristoff walked in and Anna went up and kissed him.

"Alright, well that my call to leave," I said rising. "Ill see you all later."

I exited and left them to be.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Anna POV:

I had had another great day and I was getting ready for bed. I sat on the edge of my bed and as I took out my braids, I thought about what my life as a wife will be like! I can't wait to fully love him, but I'm scared about that, I mean I've never done anything like that before. Maybe Ill ask Elsa for advice, I don't think she has done it either, but maybe she has some advice.

But anyways, I really really want children, yes lots of children! And with that Happy thought I snuggled up in my bed and drifted to sleep.

AN:

Hey! Sorry this was kind of a filler chapter, but needed! Leave some feedback please, it makes my day!


	6. Chapter 6

Anna POV:

Kristoff and I were halfway through our engagement and we are getting married in 3 months. And now Elsa is getting married in 5 months! Zachery proposed a month ago and I was so happy for my sister, finally finding love with someone she can be herself with. He makes her just as happy as kristoff makes me. Today Kristoff is up on the mountain, harvesting and he wont be down until after dinner and Zachery went back to his country for the weekend so Elsa and I have a whole night to spend together! It is 3:50 now, and I have ten minutes until I'm allowed to go get Elsa. She said she had to work until four, so no one was to bother her. The struggle of your sister being a Queen is real. I decided to re-braid my hair and wait until I am able to get her. As soon as I sat down I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called. I looked around and Elsa walked in closing the door behind her.

"Elsa, you're done early!" I said getting up to go hug her.

"Yes just a little bit, I'm not feeling so well so I cut it short today. I figured we could just hang out in here and talk for a little while." She said sauntering over to my bed. She sat on the edge, sighed, and leaned back rubbing her temples.

"That sounds awesome! But, are you alright?" I asked concerned. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Yes, I just have a headache, too many trade meetings today"

"Ohh, I have an idea then!" I said pulling her up.

"Why don't we get you some medicine, then bring some spa stuff up here and have a spa day!" I said excited.

"That actually sounds wonderful!" She said, "but could I just lye here while you get the stuff? I think this is turning into a migraine."

"Of course! Ill be right back," I told her.

She nodded her head slightly and leaned back on the bed. I walked to my window and pulled the heavy curtains too, and then I walked over and turned off my lamp and light. The room was only under a soft glow, coming from my bathroom while the door was cracked.

I walked out of my room and went down the hall and into the main corridor to find Gerda to help me gather what I needed.

"Gerda!" I called.

"Yes? My lady" she said walking out of the kitchen wing.

"Will you help me gather some stuff? Elsa has a migraine and she is really stressed so we are going to have a spa afternoon after she starts to feel better."

"Of course," she said, "Lets go find her some medicine too."

We walked through the various rooms picking up all we needed. Migraine medicine, an ice pack, facial stuff, bubble bath, and nail polish stuff in hand, we headed back to my room.

I opened the door and walked in with Gerda behind me.

"Oh, sweetheart," Gerda said walking over to Elsa. Gerda was more like our mom now that our parents were gone and she hated it when one of us did not feel well.

She placed her hand gently on Elsa's forehead and gasped.

"Elsa, you're burning up! Here I forgot some water for you so I will be right back." Gerda said walking back toward to kitchen.

Elsa grunted and rolled over, still holding her temples. I sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well, but we brought you medicine, and an ice pack, and bubble bath stuff, and nail and facemask stuff for when you are feeling better."

"Thank you." she mumbled, just as Gerda walked in with a glass of water and a cup of coke. She sat them on the side table and turned toward us.

"All right," Gerda said. "I need you to sit up Elsa so you can take this." Elsa rolled over and Gerda and I both helped her sit up and take her medicine.

"All right, Ill leave you two, Elsa sip the coke, the caffeine will help. Call me if you need me." She bowed out.

"Thank you Gerda!" I called before turning back to Elsa. I noticed she was still in her formal dress so I slipped out of my room and went to her room to get her some more comfortable clothes. I walked in her room and then into her closet looking for her most comfortable outfit. I ended up grabbing her one and only Pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt she only wore when she was sick. I walked back to my room, set the clothes on my dresser, and went to sit next to her.

"Elsa, I brought you your sweats, would you like to change into them?" I asked.

Elsa took the ice pack off of her eyes and looked at me. "Thank you very much, but can I take a bath first?"

"Of course!" I said and I got up to go run her a bubble bath in the bathroom. I walked back in my room seeing Elsa struggling to get out of her dress. I walked over to her and helped her out of her dress and undergarments and walked her to the tub. She sank into it and sighed.

"Thank you so much Anna this feels wonderful." I sat down beside the tub and we just enjoyed each other's company.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

After 3o minutes of us sitting in silence Elsa finally started to feel better.

"That was awful," Se said.

"Do you feel better?" I asked

"Not all the way, but much better than a few minutes ago, thank you for everything."

"Anytime! So…. Are you excited about getting married?" I asked.

"Of course," She said, a dreamy look in her eyes. "But, what about you? You are getting hitched sooner, are yall excited?"

"Very much so, we can't wait to start our lives together and we talked about it and we want to have children right away!"

"That's awesome," she said, "Zach and I have decided to wait awhile."

"That's cool too! Yall are both so busy!" I said. She nodded, "Hey Elsa, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." She said.

"Have you and Zachery, you know, had sex yet?" I asked looking down.

"No Anna, we are waiting to go all the way, but we have played. What about you guys?"

"No we are waiting too, but we haven't done anything but kiss. I don't even know what I like." I said shyly.

"It'll be okay Anna, you will learn, you both will."

"But how?" I asked confused.

"Well I first learned when I was in my early teens."

"But you never…"

"No, no I never saw anyone," she said, "But I did touch myself for a little while, when I just wanted to feel something besides my powers. So if you really want to know what you like do it to yourself first."

"All right thanks for that advice, Ill talk to Kristoff about it and see what he thinks."

"Good." She says closing her eyes and resting back on the bathtub. 10 minutes later she grunted and moaned in pain.

"Anna, Anna please I need to get out, the migraine it's coming back and it's worse this ti-agh" she groaned.

"All right hold on, Ill help you." I said as I helped her out of the tub and tied her robe around her. As I walked her to her bed she started to put a lot of her wait on me until she passed out, slipped and fell down me I tried to catch her, but I wasn't strong enough. I just broke her fall. I lowered her down and put her head on my lap. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing so that's good right?

I don't know what to do so I call for help, "Gerda! Gerda help! Kristoff! If your back I need help! HELP!"

AN: Thanks for reading leave me a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa POV:

I awoke to an awful ache in my head, I tried to open my eyes but as soon as I did I got instantly sick and leaned over my bed while I vomited. As soon as that Happened I felt horrible for throwing up on the floor, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I cried into my pillow.

"Shh, Elsa it's okay. See I put a trashcan there, it's okay." Anna soothed. That's when I noticed her sitting right next to my bed her hand gently rubbing circles in my back. Kristoff stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders in a loving way. Gerda was also there with the castle doctor right behind her.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to ignore the pounding in my head.

"Elsa," my sister spoke, "You passed out a couple hours ago."

"I did? Why what's wrong with me?"

This is when the doctor stepped forward and started talking, "Queen Elsa, you have had a migraine and I believe it is stressed induced. I am aware that as queen you are always under stress so there really isn't anything you can do to stop them, however when they come you need to rest and have people take care of you. I have a feeling that this isn't going to be a one-time occurrence. Chronic migraine is common in people under lots of stress. I actually remember your father having a few, a couple of years before…" He trailed off there not wanting to bring it up. "I'm going to write you some prescription pain medicine for when it happens again. If you need anything else let me know, your majesty, I must be off."

"That you so much." I said. Gerda walked the doctor out and the three of us were left in the room alone.

"Elsa, I was so scared," Anna started, "You fainted in my arms and I didn't know what to do!"

"Anna, its okay! I'm fine now, just a little tired." I told her sitting up a little and grabbing her hand. As soon as I grabbed her hand Zachery bust through the door. He ran over to me and grabbed me in a huge hug.

"Oh thank God you are okay! I thought you were dead when Anna called me." He said as he sat up.

"Anna…" I groaned.

"I'm sorry, but when you fainted I was so scared!"

"I understand." I said.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Zachery asked taking hold of my hands.

"Yes," I sighed, "He said that this isn't a one time thing, he thinks I'm going to have chronic migraines induced by stress, he wrote me some pain meds though when it happens again"

"I'm sorry love, is there anything I can do?" Zach asked.

"You can cuddle with me." I told him. He obliged and pulled back my covers; he got in, put the covers back, and curled in beside me. When I looked over at the side of my bed I saw that everyone else had left. And Even though my head still hurt, I was content right there in that moment.

**AN: I know it was short, I'm sorry! But I couldn't leave yall hanging on what happened to Elsa! Leave me some feedback!**


	8. Chapter 8

Anna POV:

It had been a month since Elsa had her first migraine. Since then she had only had one more and stayed in her bed all day. We all took turns taking care of her, but nothing we did could really help. We all tried our hardest though and she really appreciated the effort. Today was a dark day outside of the castle, cold and rainy; and it's a dark inside the castle on this sad day. Today is the anniversary of my parent's death and the whole kingdom mourned on this day.

Currently it's 5 a.m., I always wake early on this day, though not by choice. I'm sitting in my window nook looking out towards kingdom. I don't want to see anyone today, not even Elsa or Kristoff. I have a feeling Elsa probably is going to have a migraine, too much stress today.

I got out of my nook and decided to roam the halls while everyone was asleep. After a while I found myself in front of a door I haven't been in for years. My parent's old room. I pushed open the door and found the room untouched, just like it was all those years ago. I looked out into the hallway and made sure no one saw me come in, I shut the door and started to look around. It made my heart hurt to see all of their things. Tears started to fall as I looked around. I opened the door to their closet and walked in skimming my fingertips along all the clothes. I went to the dressers in the back and opened them up. I found my dads old sweatshirt and slipped it on and then I found one of my moms and clutched it to me. I walked back out into the room and walked over to their bed. I didn't feel like getting in it so I grabbed the pillows off of it and put them on the floor. I sank down and was leaning up against their bed while staring out the window. I curled up into the pillows and clutched my mom's shirt in my hands, as If it would bring her back. That's when the sobbing started.

I don't know how long I was in there, and I don't care. I don't want to eat, I don't want to sleep, I just want my mamma and papa back.

Elsa POV:

I awoke at 9 a.m. and wondered why no one had woken me up earlier. Then I looked at the date and realized why. I'm determined not to get stressed today because my little sister needs me. Their deaths hit both of us really hard, but she still cannot seem to grasp that they are never coming back, and that's hard for her. I need to go see her, I decide so I get up off my bed, throw on some clothes, and head towards her room. When I got there she wasn't anywhere to be seen, so I walk down towards Kristoff's room to see if she is with him. I get to his door and knock.

"Good morning Elsa," He said with a sympathetic smile.

"Good morning," I said back, "is my sister in there with you?"

"No," he shrugged, "I figured she was with you when she didn't show for breakfast or anything like that."

"Crap," I mutter, "Kristoff, we need to find her, she can't be alone today!"

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder "Its okay Elsa we will find her."

We walked out of the door together and started looking for my poor sister. Kristoff found her before me.

"Elsa!" He yelled, his head sticking out of my parent's room. "I found her."

I walk to the door and thank him, "Thank you, and I don't mean to be rude, but can we have some time alone?"

"Of course," he said and pulled me into a hug. We broke the hug and I walked in and walked to the other side of the room. The sight before me broke my heart. My sister was curled up on herself wearing our father's sweatshirt and clutching something to her chest. Her sobs made my heart ache, and I'm pretty sure she didn't even know I had walked in.

"Oh, Anna," I said and she looked up at me with a tear streaked face.

"Go away!" She almost yelled at me.

"We need to be together. Anna, Please I need you." I sank down with her and pulled her into my lap. She eventually gave in and settled into me, never breaking her sob. "That's it, let it out" I said as I started to cry myself.

"I need them!" she sobbed. "How am I supposed to get married without Papa to give me away? How am I supposed to start a family and give birth without Mamma by my side? I need them!"

"Shh, Anna, its okay, shh." I just soothed her not knowing what to do. After a while she started to calm down and her hiccup sobs turned into strangled whimpers.

"You know mamma and papa would be really proud of you." I told her.

"Really?" she asked, "How do you know?"

"Because I'm really proud of you." I said with confidence.

"Really?"

I looked at her and nodded. We stayed like that in each other's arms all day. Both taking turns to sob and grieve. We told stories and remembered them. Gerda brought us in food twice, witch I made Anna eat at least a little of. Even if we didn't have our parents, at least we had each other.

**AN: I know this is a depressing chapter, but I'm really home sick today so I wanted to write something that reflected me mood a little. I can't wait until the plot starts to unfold in this story! **


	9. Chapter 9

Anna POV:

"Elsa! That hurt!" I said after my sister yanked my hair back so she can braid it.

"Anna, pain is beauty, especially on your wedding day." She said braiding with expertise.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Kristoff would marry me either way."

"This is true," she said, "But in a few years from now when you look back on today you will be thankful."

"I guess," I said.

"There, all done." I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a beautiful up doo that resembled Elsa's on her coronation. I had spent all day with Elsa getting ready and I am going to be walking down the isle in just thirty minutes.

"Now go put your dress on and come back in." Elsa told me.

I walked to the bathroom and found my gown hanging in the garment bag on the wall. I slipped it on and looked at myself on the mirror. This dress was perfect, a sweat heart neckline, off the should straps and a ballroom type bottom; I fell in love with it the first time I saw it. I gave my self one last look over and headed back to my room to find Elsa sitting on my bed. She started to cry when I walked in.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried, "Does your head hurt?"

"No, Anna, you just look so grown up, come here." She said standing up and coming towards me for a hug. We embraced each other and I whispered in her ear, "Ill always be your little sister, and we can always build a snowman."

She pulled away and dried her tears with the back of her hand. "This is silly, you are just changing rooms, not addresses." She said and I didn't know how to respond so I just pulled her into another hug.

"Okay, okay," she said finally composing herself. "Sit on the bed, I have some things to give you."

I sat on the bed and waited for her to come back. She had a box in her hand. She pulled out the items one at a time and told me what they meant. The first object was a vintage necklace with a heart on it.

"This is your something old," she said putting the necklace around me neck. "Momma had set aside some of her jewelry for us and I saved that piece for a very special occasion."

Next she pulled out a gorgeous hair comb, "This is your something new, I got this for you when I went on my last trade escapade and saw this in one of the markets and found it beautiful." She placed the comb in the back of my hair where my braid was twisted elaborately.

After she put it in my hair she then pulled out mamma's favorite old Tiara. "Your something borrowed," she said "I figured you would like to have a piece of mamma with you today." She placed it in my hair and I started to cry. "No, none of that," she said, "You will ruin your makeup!" I giggled a little.

"And last, but not least," she said as she pulled out the last object that looked really strange. "Your something blue. I made you this garner and its blue with your initial on them, ill let you put that on yourself." She said with a snicker. I put it on and pulled my sister in for a hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I said.

**Later that evening. **

The Ceremony was beautiful, Elsa walked me down the isle, kristoff cried and we both recited very meaningful vows. The reception was also great with lots of singing and dancing but now is where the real fun begins. Kristoff and I are on our way up to a secluded cabin in the woods and I could not wait for tonight.

As soon as we got there, Kristoff told me to stay in the sleigh while he puts Sven up. When he returned he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the lovely cabin.

About an hour later things were getting steamy and we were getting read for the big moment.

"Anna," Kristoff said, "Are you sure you don't want to use any protection?"

"No," I said kissing his strong chin. "Lets make a family."

He smiled hugely at me and said, "Oh, I love you."

The rest of the night ill let you figure out what happened.

**AN: Yay! Anna and kristoff and finally married! I don't think I'm going to write about Elsa's wedding though! We might just skip ahead a little while!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kristoff POV:

I awoke by the light coming in from the crack of the curtains. I yawned and rolled over to see my beautiful wife of three weeks. We had spent three wonderful weeks laughing, exploring, and making glorious love. At the beginning neither one of us knew what we were doing, but now we definitely have the hang of things. However, today we must leave and return back to reality.

I leaned forward and kissed my wife on the forehead. "Wake up love, its time to get ready to go."

She grumbled and turned away from me, "I don't want to."

I scooted closer to her and swept the hair out of her face, "Come on love, I'll make chocolate pancakes before we leave."

At that she popped right up. "Okay!" she said, "I'll go shower and then pack while you cook!"

"Sounds good." I said leaning in to kiss her lips. "But, why do you need to shower? We had one last night."

"I know, but I got really sweaty last night, we went really fast last night!" she giggled. Then I remembered that last night we made love in the shower, and then twice in the bedroom.

"All right, well hurry up," I said kissing her again before walking towards the kitchen.

20 minutes later I was flipping the last pancake when Anna came into the kitchen. She looked gorgeous wearing a pale green dress that had pale pink embroideries all around. She walked over to me and kissed me, at first it was innocent, then She deepened it. We stood there making out until I smelt the pancake burning. I turned around and got the pancake and threw it away quickly.

"Oops" She giggled. She grabbed the plate the pancakes were sitting on and brought it to the set table. I sat down across from her and grabbed her hands. We said grace and dug in. she sighed in content after taking the first bite.

"Oh, Kristoff, you have to make these more often!" she mumbled around a full mouth.

"Ha-ha" I laughed, "I'll try." I gave her a smile.

We finished eating and started to clean up. I washed, she dried and I liked the simplicity of it. She bumped her hips against mine and I bumped my hips into her. She giggled and I laughed as she came into kiss me.

"Do we have to go?" Anna wined against my mouth. I gave her one quick peck and retuned to the dishes.

"Yes, Love, but you get to see your sister!"

"Oh! I can't wait! I miss her." She said.

"I know, so come on! Lets go!"

We finished the cleaning and made sure we had everything that we brought. When we were satisfied we got Sven and headed back to the Kingdom.

Anna POV: 

Kristoff and I are on the way home after an awesome honeymoon. We had so much fun! I don't know what I was so worried about. When it came down to it, we were so wonderful together, it was meant to be. I sigh in bliss and lay my head on my husbands shoulder as we ride along.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until Kristoff shook me and said we were almost home.

"Yay!" I squeaked as we pulled into the barn to put Sven up. We hoped off and Kristoff started to take everything off. I went up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to find Elsa!"

"All right Honey, I'll come find you later."

I skipped through the gates smiling at all the servants; I passed Gerda and gave her a quick hug before I skipped down the hall. I found Elsa in her study rubbing her temples, Zachery behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"Elsa! I'm home!" I yelled before I realized what was going on. "Is she okay?" I asked Zach.

"Migraine." He simply said. I nodded and quietly backed out.

"Anna," I heard my sister say weakly, "Where do you think you are going?"

I smiled and went to hug her gently. She hugged me back as Zach quietly left the room. She hugged me back and whispered 'Hi' into my ear.

I let her go and pulled the other chair in her study around so that I was facing her and sat. She continued to rub her temples, but decided to talk anyway.

"So, tell me all about it," she said.

"Els, we don't have to talk now we can wait until it subsides," I tell her placing my hand on her knee.

"No, I took my medicine half an hour ago so I should be feeling better soon."

"Well, if you're sure." I said and she nodded. "It was wonderful!" I said. "Oh, we had so much fun! We explored the forest and each other." I said while raising my eyebrows at her. She giggled at me.

"How did _that_ go?"

"Oh Elsa! It was the most wonderful thing I've every experienced, I had no reason to be worried."

"Ha-ha good!" she giggled, then leaned closer and whispered, "Are you pregnant yet?"

I sighed upset, "No, I haven't gotten my period yet but my boobs hurt last night like they do the days before I get it so I don't think I am"

"Well, I'm sure it will happen soon." She said grabbing my hand, "and plus there is still hope, your boobs could be hurting because you _are_ pregnant."

"Yeah I guess! I didn't think about that!" I smiled once again. "Well how was your time here?" I asked.

She sighed, "stressful. So much work flooded in after you left, I had 5 migraines these past few weeks. That's why I kept working the best I could today because I had already missed so much."

"Elsa why didn't you call me or text!?"

"I didn't want to worry you guys, they weren't even that serious."

"Yeah, Yeah," I said and we continued our conversation. We talked about the wedding night, other nights, and how Kristoff should cook more often. We talked until Elsa couldn't handle it anymore and went to lie down.

That evening after supper everyone was getting ready for bed. Kristoff was already in our bed and I went to the bathroom to wash my face and use the restroom. When I sat down on the toilet I noticed my under wear was covered in red. Before I realized what was happening I started to cry a little. I groaned and kicked my under wear into the wastebasket. I sat with my head in my hands crying for a few minutes before I cleaned myself up and took care of what needed to be taken care of. I finished washing and walked back into our room.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked, knowing something was off as soon as I walked in.

I got into bed and curled up against him before I said anything. "I got my period," I said tears coming down my cheeks.

Kristoff pulled me in closer to him and kissed my hair. "That's alright love, we can try again next month! It will happen soon! I promise!" He said with confidence. "Now come on, you've had a long day and you have to go back to being a princess tomorrow so you need lots of sleep tonight." He said.

I just nodded and turned so I wasn't looking at him anymore. I felt like I had let him down, we both wanted children right away, and I was certain it wouldn't take long. After about half an hour of trying to go to sleep Kristoff turned around so we were spooning and he whispered in my ear, "I Love you, no matter what, you know that right?" I just nodded my head.

"Go to sleep Anna," He said then he proceeded to sing my favorite lullaby, the one I told him my parents used to sing to me to make me go to sleep. And it worked like a charm because I fell asleep quickly.

AN:

Thanks for reading! Share your thoughts with me! Where would you like to see this story go? I have tentative plan, but I'm willing to change if yall want to see anything !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys! Just to let you know, I have this set in more modern times!

ANNA POV:

It had been four months since Kristoff and I were married. Elsa and Zachery got married last month and had just come back from their honeymoon. So far neither one of us were pregnant, which was good for her, not so good for me. I wanted a little baby so bad I couldn't stand it!

I think this month might be the month though! I was supposed to get my period today and I didn't. I haven't gotten too excited yet but I was excited! I'm currently in the bathroom reading the directions on a pregnancy test. I didn't tell anyone what I was doing, but I'm hoping I'll have some big news when I get out.

I did what the directions said and used the bathroom on the three sticks. Now all I have to do was wait. After five minutes of agonized waiting I picked up the first stick and read the results aloud.

"Yes." It read.

I picked up the second one, "Yes."

And just to be sure I picked up the third one, "YES!" I yelled.

I was so excited that I grabbed one of the sticks and ran out of the bathroom to find Kristoff. It took me a little while to find him but I finally found him in the garden drawing. He loved to draw.

I walked up behind him and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Well hello there." He said smiling. I danced around him and sat in front of him crisscrossed applesauce. "What are you up to?" he asked.

I just smiled at him and handed him the test. He read it and then looked at me a question in his eyes. I just nodded my head at him. He looked back down at the test and brought his hand to cover his gaping mouth.

He finally found words as tears came to his eyes. "Oh, Anna!" he spoke still looking at the test. "Oh, Anna!" he said again dropping the test and pulling me in his arms.

"Are you excited?" I asked leaning up to kiss his jaw.

"Excited? I'm beyond excited! Anna we are going to be parents!" He said. He leaned down and gave me a few pecks on the lips that deepened after a while. Before we new it we were making out in the garden. We eventually pulled away and I leaned back against him, my back against his stomach.

He took his big, rough hands and placed them on my lower stomach. I placed mine on top of his.

"Hi baby." He cooed gently.

"I'm your papa and I love you very very much. Your momma and I have wanted you for a long time. I can't wait to meet you." He said, "Now I love you and your momma very much I need both of you stay safe okay? So just stay warm and cozy in there and I'll see you in nine months." He finished with tears in his eyes. I reached up and wiped them off his cheeks.

"Do you want to go tell everyone?" I asked him.

"Sure! Lets go tell about our little peanut!" Kristoff said. I giggled at the nickname.

We walked back inside hand in hand and found our way to Elsa's study. Her and Zachery were pondering over some paperwork when we knocked on the open door.

Elsa looked up and smiled, "Come in. What's up?"

"Well," I started. I looked up at Kristoff and he nodded at me telling me to tell them. "We are going to have a baby!" I said as Kristoff placed his hands on my stomach.

"What?!" Elsa jumped from her desk and came over to hug me. I saw Zach go over to Kristoff and shake his hand.

"I'm so happy for you!" Elsa said as she hugged me hard. "See I told you it would happed!"

"Thanks," I said pulling back to look at her, "For everything."

She just pulled me in tighter.

"Oh we need to tell the staff and the kingdom!" she said excitedly, "How far along are you? Have you seen the doctor yet to confirm it?"

I looked at Kristoff and he shrugged.

"No," I said "I haven't seen the doctor yet, but all the tests were yes's. And I'm probably one month along or so."

"Okay well, since you are certain, I want you two to go see the doctor and I will gather as much of the townspeople as I can and we will make the announcement as soon as the doctor says yes!" She ran out the room in a flurry calling all the staff. Zach looked perplexed, but followed after his wife.

XXX

"Well, princess Anna, Prince Kristoff, you are indeed expecting." The doctor told us as I was lying on the exam table, kristoff standing at my head holding my hand. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" He asked a smile on his face.

"Oh Yes!" we said in unison.

The doctor put more cold gel on me and moved the wand around, found whatever he was looking for and flipped a switch on the machine.

Thud

Thud

Thud

Thud

Those thuds were the thuds of our baby's heartbeat. I looked up to Kristoff with blurry teary eyes, and found him crying as well. He leaned down to kiss me. We were broken out of our trance by the doctor.

"I expect you are about five weeks along, so don't be surprised if morning sickness hits in the next few days." I nodded at him and thanked him. He bowed out promising to see us in a month.

I sat up and wiped the goo off me. "Are you ready to go tell everyone?" I asked Kristoff.

"Yes!"

We got up and walked out of the infirmary and back into the main castle. We found Elsa and Zach standing in front of the closed doors of the balcony. My sister asked for the news and I just shook my head yes. She came and hugged me once more as the four of us walked out into the balcony.

As soon as we walked out a cheer of "All hail Queen Elsa!" was coursed over the people.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Arendelle," she started. "Today is a joyous day! Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff have just found out that they are expecting! Everyone can be on the lookout for a future prince or princess." Elsa finished with grace.

The whole place cheered as if we had just won a war, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kristoff POV:

I awoke to the sound of someone getting sick in the bathroom. It took me a second to realize that that someone was my wife, Anna. I jumped out of bed and ran to the en suit bathroom. The sight before me made my heart ache. A five-week pregnant Anna was on her knees, still clad in her nightgown, retching into the toilet.

I ran up behind her and got on my knees next to her. I started rubbing soothing circles on her back when I realized her hair was out of its usual braids and draped all around her shoulder. I reached up to the counter and found one hair tie. I gently pulled her hair back and braided it down her back, different from her normal pig tail braids, but will do for now. When I finished that she was still heaving a little so I went back to rubbing her back.

"It's all right Anna, I'm here, It's all right, I'm so sorry" I murmured to her.

After a few more seconds she finished heaving and laid her cheek on the cool seat of the toilet. She looked up at me and I saw she had tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry I woke you," She said with a sniffle.

"Oh, love, you have nothing to be sorry for. I want to be here for you through the entire pregnancy remember? Good or bad."

"Thank you" she said as I reached down and wiped away some tears from her cheeks?

"Do you need anything?" I asked her.

She thought for a second, "A cool towel would be nice and a glass of water please?" She asked. Right after the words left her mouth she was throwing up again. So instead of going to get her things I just rubbed her back for a few more minutes. After she finished for a second time I got up.

"Ill be right back with a towel and water." I told her soothingly.

She just nodded to weak to speak.

I walked down to the dining room so that I could go to the kitchen beside it to get what my wife needed. When I got there Elsa and Zach were already there eating thier breakfast talking to Gerda about some annoying trade diplomat.

"Oh good morning Kristoff," Elsa said, "Where is Anna?" she asked when she didn't walk in behind me.

"She is sick this morning so I came to get her a cool towel and a glass of water." I told her

"Oh let me get those," Gerda said walking into the kitchen.

"Is it bad?" Elsa asked me.

"Yeah, she has only thrown up once last week but she has already thrown up twice now, maybe even three times." I told her with a sad smile.

"Can I help with anything?" She asked.

"No I don't think so, but I do think she might just need to rest today"

"I agree, tell her that it's my order that she stay in bed."

Just then Gerda came back with a tray in her arms, on it was a damp washcloth nicely folded, a glass of water, a sleeve of crackers, and some bubbly drink. She came over to me and handed me the tray.

"That's crackers and ginger ale, it always helped me when I had morning sickness."

"Thank you so much Gerda." I told her sincerely. She bowed out just as she was being called into the kitchen.

I was walking out with the tray when a thought occurred to me. "Elsa?" I asked.

"Yes Kristoff?"

"There is something I actually need help with. Could you please come braid Anna's hair the way she likes it? I didn't do a good job."

"Of course." She said standing up and walking toward me.

We walked back upstairs and into our room. When we got to the bathroom, Anna was throwing up again, but I noticed this time she was dry heaving. _Poor thing _I thought. I knelt down beside her and set the tray on the floor. I resumed my position beside her while she was sick. Elsa went around to the other side and knelt down as well. Rubbing her lower back while I rubbed her upper back.

Anna finished and laid her head back down. "Here you go love," I said handing her the water. She sat back on her heels and drank it.

"Hi sweetie, " Elsa said to her after she took a sip, "I'm sorry you don't feel well."

"That's okay," Anna, croaked, "I guess its part of being a mother. What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to tell you that you aren't allowed out of bed today, and to braid your hair." Elsa said undoing her messy braid.

"But-" Anna started to argue but Elsa cut her off.

"No buts, you're too sick and too weak to get any work done, I'm ordering you to bed rest for the day." Elsa sternly told her as she finished the braiding her hair.

"Thank you." Anna said lying back down on the toilet seat.

"You' re welcome, now get some rest and don't be afraid to call me if you need me." She said standing up.

I reached my hand up and squeezed her hand when she placed it in my hand. "Thank you Elsa."

"You're welcome," She said squeezing back, "Ill come check on her later."

Elsa left the room and I went back to focusing all my attention on my sick wife. I reached over to the tray and picked up the cold cloth, placing it on her forehead.

"That's nice." She sighed.

"Gerda fixed the tray for you. She also put some crackers on there as well as a cup of ginger ale, she said that always helped her when she had morning sickness." I told her. She nodded thanks and closed her eyes while she lie there. She soon fell asleep and I carried her back to our bed and placed her under the covers. I went back to the bathroom and got the tray and put it on our side table.

XXX

I stayed with her all day. She got sick three more times, I held her each time. Elsa had come up twice, both times with meals for the two of us. I ate mine but Anna didn't touch hers. However, later in the day Elsa and I convinced Anna to eat after a long conversation about how the baby can't grow unless she eats.

Today was rough, on both of us, all three of us actually. I couldn't bear to watch my wife sick, it hurt my heart. But through it all we both remembered that we have to go through this to get to our future child. Whom I couldn't wait to meet.

**AN: Let me know what you think! Favs/favorites/reviews make me so happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**AN: WARNING! This is a very dark chapter!**

Anna POV:

I was seven weeks pregnant and I awoke with a start. I was feeling kind of sick, but not like normal. I knew what morning sickness felt like, trust me, I have thrown up more these past seven weeks than I have in my whole life. But this, this was different. It was pain in my lower stomach and it's starting to get worse. I decided to just sleep it off.

As soon as I turned back toward Kristoff to fall asleep again I felt a ripping pain in my lower stomach. _My Baby!_ Was my first though as I reached one hand down to grab my slightly rounded tummy. I tried to sit up, but I was unable so I reached towards Kristoff and tried to shake him awake, tears coming down my face, as the pain kept getting worse.

"Kristoff, Kristoff please get up!" I screamed while shaking him.

He awoke with a start and immediately turned toward me grabbing my shoulders.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he asked panicked.

"Something" I gasped from the pain, "Is wrong, the baby Kristoff, It hurts so much! Help! Get help!"

I didn't have to say another word as Kristoff ran out of the room shouting for the doctor, a maid, Elsa, Zach, anybody. As soon as he left the room he was back,

"Your sister is getting the doctor." He said as he ran back to me on the bed. He came and held me, as the pain kept getting worse.

"Kristoff, don't let me lose our baby! Please!" I pleaded with him. He just held me tighter.

A couple of minutes went by and then the doctor came running in, Elsa and Zach behind him. Zach stayed in the doorway, Elsa came to the front of the bed, and the doctor came right over to me.

"Princess Anna, I'm going to need to look, will you please remove your bottoms?" He asked gracefully.

Unable to move from the pain, Kristoff grabbed the blanket off of me and pulled them back. Blood, there was blood everywhere. Elsa gasped beside me and brought her hand up to her mouth tears running down her face as frost began to form in the corners of the room.

Kristoff stayed calm but removed the rest of my bottoms with very shaken hands. He handed my clothes to Elsa who goes and discards of them.

The doctor, sitting on the foot of the bed looked up at me, "I need to do an exam is that okay?" He asked putting on gloves. I just nodded my head; my hands still haven't left my slightly swollen stomach.

He did his exam, poking and prodding me then looked up at Kristoff and I with graven eyes.

"I'm so sorry your majesties, but it looks like you have had a miscarriage I can exam you again in a week. The pain will soon peak and then it will be over, I'm so sorry, my deepest condolences to the royal family." He told us as he bowed out.

I just sobbed into Kristoff's shoulder, not noticing the ice layer forming on all the walls because of Elsa.

She walked out of the room and walked back in with Gerda this time not Zach. They went into the Bathroom for a few minutes.

I looked up at kristoff and saw he was crying too, but still holding me tight as I sobbed.

Gerda walked over to me with a dry towel and gave me a quick hug before she lifted my bottom and placed the towel under me. She bowed out as well with tears in her eyes.

Elsa came over to me next and sat on the opposite side of me than Kristoff. She placed a cool towel on my head, witch I was appreciative of. The three of us stayed like that while the pain continually got worse. All of the sudden it peaked and I screamed out in pain.

"Arggghhhhhhhh!" I screamed. And then the pain stopped, no more pain, no more blood, and no more babies.

My sobs turned into hiccups as I started to calm down physically. Elsa got up and went to the closet; she came back with a pile of cloth.

She looked at Kristoff, "Can you pick her up please while I change the sheets?" She asked him.

Kristoff cradled me in his strong arms and stood up. Elsa remade the bed and folded back the covers before Kristoff and I got back in it. She then came over with some wipes and cleaned me up. After I was clean she took my most comfortable clothes and put them on me with a menstrual pad.

I just continued to cry until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

Elsa POV:

2 Hours later:

I was crying in my corner of the bathroom. I couldn't believe what was happening! _My poor sister_, I thought. After I left the two of them alone I went to find Zach, then all of the sudden became sick to my stomach running to the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

I threw up and decided to take a test out of impulse. Now I'm sobbing in a corner unable to control myself. Zach came in and ran over to me wrapping me in hug.

"Oh, honey," he said, " It'll be okay, they will get pregnant again."

"That 's not all." I told him.

"What is it?" he asked kissing my hair.

I just handed him stick with the word yes on it, "I'm pregnant." I said with a sob.

"Oh! Elsa! That's wonderful! I know you didn't want children right away but this child is a blessing!"

"I know that!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "But how am I going to tell Anna?"

**AN: I know this chapter was dark, and I'm sorry! This really took a lot to write, but it is essential to the story!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kristoff POV:

I didn't sleep last night, the memories of yesterday burning fresh in my mind. I could not believe that we had lost our child. The worst part is that I don't even know how to comfort my own wife. She at least stopped crying at about 2 a.m. and has been quiet for 5 hours now. She is turned away from me but her breathing is slow and deep, so I know she is asleep. _Good_, I thought, _she needs her rest._

An hour later I felt her breathing change as she woke up. She shuffled around to try and get comfortable but eventually turned her body towards me and burrowed herself under me.

"Love are you awake?" I asked brushing some of her hair behind her shoulder.

She just nodded into my chest. I pulled her close to me and held her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head no, against my chest.

"You know," I whispered, "I still love you with all my heart. And know that I don't blame you or anything like that."

This time she didn't move_. I knew it_, I thought. She blames herself for something that could be caused by a number of reasons.

I didn't know what to do except lean down and kiss the top of her head. She just buried herself deeper into me.

About 30 minutes passed when she finally made a sound, but it wasn't a good sound, it was a cry.

I held her, but her cries kept getting worse.

"Can I help you? Anna, Please let me help you." I begged of her.

She just gasped and let out one word at first.

"Mommy," she cried.

"What's that love?" I asked her, not sure I had heard her correctly.

"I want my mommy!" She cried as her sniffles turned into a sob. "I want my mom! Mommy please help me!"

I had no clue what to do, but my heart broke for her all over again. All the poor girl wanted was her mom to hold her but that was the one thing I couldn't get her. Then an idea struck me.

"Love, I'll be right back okay?"

She didn't answer me still crying for her mom as I ran out of the room. I ran towards Elsa's study and threw the door open to find her pacing. Her face looked stress, but she dropped that act and put up a strong demeanor when I walked in.

"Elsa please, Anna needs you." I told her.

I went and sat down in one of the chairs in her office and put my face in my hands. I felt Elsa kneel before me and she placed her hand on my knee.

"Kristoff, what's going on?" She asked.

"I can't help her!" I cried. "All she keeps asking for is her mom and that Is the one thing I can't bring to her!"

Elsa forced me to look up, and she put a cool hand on my cheek. "I'll go talk to her. You go get something to eat, you haven't eaten in two days."

"Thank you," I whispered to her.

Elsa POV:

I can't think about my own situation right now, my sister needs me. It broke my heart when Kristoff told me she has been calling for our mother. I just hope I can help her.

I walk to their room and pull open the door, finding Anna curled up as small as possible in the middle of the bed.

I walked over to her and sat beside her rubbing her back.

"Anna, I'm here." I told her. She repositioned her self so she was in my lap so I wrapped her up in my arms.

"I want-" Anna sobbed, "I-I want Mommy!" She sobbed into me.

"Oh, Anna," I said, "Shh sweet girl." I said using momma's nickname for her, "You know momma and papa would be here right by your side if they were here."

"I want my mommy!" She continued to sob.

"Shh sweet girl, Shh." I didn't know what to do so I started to sing the lullaby they used to sing to us and within 30 minutes she was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Anna POV:

One week. It has been one week since my baby died. I haven't left my room yet I couldn't find the strength. If my child couldn't live than why should I live?

Sure Kristoff, Elsa, Gerda, and even Zach have tried to convince me that it wasn't my fault I can't help but feel other wise. What could I have done better? How could I have kept myself healthier? I don't know.

Today I do have to get up though, and I do have to go to the doctor, even though I don't want to see anyone outside of the family. I didn't see the point of going. Why does he need to remind me of what happened?

I'm supposed to wake up and go to breakfast and then go to the doctor.

It's early in the morning now and Kristoff is still in bed with me. The poor guy. I've broken his heart; I don't know how he still loves me. All he every wanted was a family and I had failed to give him one.

Just then I feel him move about in the bed. And he gently touches my shoulder. "Are you up Anna? We have to go to the doctor today."

"Yes, I'm up, though I don't see why I have to go to the doctor," I said turning to face him. "I don't need to be reminded."

"I know love," He whispered and kissed my forehead. "But we need to make sure you are healthy."

"What matters if I'm healthy? My baby died!" I shouted immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry," Ducking my head so he couldn't see my eyes.

He grabbed my chin softly and made me look at him. "Don't you dare say that. You are still important. I love you with all of my being and everybody else in this castle loves you too and wants to see you get better."

"I'm sorry," I told him for the millionth time this week. "I just feel like I should have been able to prevent it."

"Don't think like that," He told me and he came down to kiss me. But I just gave him a peck because I wasn't in the mood for someone to be loving on me.

"Lets get up and go to the doctor love."

XXX

In the doctor office.

ANNA POV:

They had done a ton of tests on me and did an invasive exam and external exam, neither one was comfortable. The doctor is reading the results and he is about to tell us what happened.

Kristoff and I were sitting in two chairs across from the doctor and he had my one hand enveloped in both of his.

The doctor finally put down the papers.

"Anna, Kristoff," he addressed us, "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, however I think I have found a cause."

"What is it?" Kristoff asked him, knowing I really didn't want to talk.

"Well it seems like Anna's Uterus was obstructed by something and it made it an inhospitable environment for the child."

"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked squeezing my hands.

"I feel like something happened to her Uterus when she was struck by the queens powers and froze."

I just looked up at him shocked, her powers didn't affect anything besides my hair, I had thought, but I guess they damaged me more than we thought.

"Does that mean…?" Kristoff didn't want to ask the question, already knowing the answer. I had tears already coming down my cheeks.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Anna won't be able to bear children. She can become pregnant, but can't obtain it. I'm not saying it's impossible, because its not, she could bear a child. However, it would be a very hard and complicated pregnancy and the child might have complications. If she were to become pregnant again, we would have to put her on bed rest from the moment we find out." He looked up at the both of us with sad eyes.

"I do feel like" The doctor said while he was writing on a pad. "That it would be beneficial for the princess to be put on anti- depressants." I dint know how to respond. A little offended that he didn't think I could take care of myself. But I knew where he was coming from and apparently so did Kristoff because he shook his head yes.

"All right then, I will send this to the pharmacist and have you the medicine before sundown. I'm sorry," He said and then bowed out to leave us alone.

As soon as he left the room I lost it, bringing my knees up to my chest and sobbing. I couldn't have a child, unless I wanted to risk a high-risk pregnancy. I sobbed. Kristoff came around and picked me up out of the chair. He walked me out of the office and back up to our bedroom. We passed Elsa's study on the way and I know she could here us going by. I hate that we are going to have to tell her the real reason it will break her heart. Can't our family be granted one ray of sunlight?

AN: Hey! Thanks for all the follows/favorites/and reviews keep them coming! I originally wanted more in this chapter but I think It makes more sense if I split it up! I've been able to update often and that's awesome! I want yall to know though that I post whenever I write a chapter two chapters down the line. So for example after I wrote this I put up I think chapter twelve? Anyways, if I don't have time to write in the future know that Im always two steps ahead!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elsa POV:

It had been three days since Anna and Kristoff went to the doctor. I haven't seen any of them. The day after Kristoff started going back to work part time, so I didn't get to see him much. But for Anna, every time I tried to go see her Kristoff or her maid had told me that she doesn't wish to see anyone. Not even her own sister.

Right now I'm sitting in my study pondering why she won't even let me in. I'm lying back in my chair with one hand rubbing my aching temple and the other resting protectively on my lower abdomen. As is turns out I had been pregnant for longer than we thought and I'm now already a month and a half into my pregnancy. I've had no complications, I threw up that one time but I could have just been too stressed. So besides my migraine situation my body has coped well. I feel guilt when I think too much about it. She had already been so sick by-

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door. "Come in," I Call. One of the servants came in and bowed, "Your Majesty, Gerda has told me to inform you that the princess is up today."

"Up? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"She is up and doing her daily routine she is in the dining room now for breakfast."

"Thank you very much," I told him standing up, "You're excused." The servant left and I walked over to my couch and plopped myself down. If she was at breakfast and doing her normal routine she should come up here next to say good morning. Just as I was thinking that another knock came at my door, but this time whoever it was didn't wait for an answer. My sister just walked in and sat on the other side of the couch than me, her eyes never leaving the floor.

I took this moment to look at her. She looked tired bags under eyes, her hair laid limp no braids, and She had lost her glow.

"Good morning." She finally said.

"Good morning," I told her back as I scooted closer to her placing my hand on her knee. "How are you?" I asked.

She turned her head towards me and that all it took, I had her wrapped in my arms so fast she didn't know what was happening. She sighed and held me as well.

"I'm fine, tired" She mentioned as we pulled back so we could talk. "And you?"

"The same, tired." I said.

"I need to tell you something!" We both shouted at the same after a moment of silence.

"You, go ahead." I told her. She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"You know I love you right?" she asks. I started to get worried but nodded my head yes. "And I don't want you to be upset when I tell you this, because it wasn't your fault!"

"What wasn't my fault?" I asked.

"Well," She started, "The doctor told us that I had lost my baby because my womb was inhospitable. He said that it was probably made this way when, when I, When I Froze."

_Oh, My God_. I did this; I'm the reason my little sister lost her baby. _Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, oh my gosh_. I started to panic and my breathing became labored.

"Elsa, calm down, you'll give yourself a migraine. Like I said I don't blame you! And he didn't say it was totally impossible for me to carry a child, just dangerous. If I were to become pregnant again I would immediately be put on bed rest, but that isn't too bad. Plus Kristoff and I have already decided that whenever we are ready we will try again." She gushed out in what seemed like one breath.

I didn't know what to say, "I'm so sorry!" I gushed.

"Like I said, I love you and don't blame you." She said hugging me; I should be the one comforting her. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Well, I, I found out I'm pregnant. I'm a month and a half along, I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you sorry!? This is great news Oh Elsa!" She crushed me in a hug.

She was still crushing me in a hug when another knock came to the door.

"Come in!" I said around my sister's shoulder. Gerda walked in her hands folded.

"The diplomats are her Elsa." She said.

"Thank you," I said releasing Anna. "Ill be there in a minute." Gerda bowed out.

"I love you." I told Anna.

"And I love you." She said back. "We will talk more tonight." She said as she walked out of the room.

I stood up and walked to my desk to gather my papers. I felt dizzy as my head pounded and our conversation replayed in my mind. I ignored it though and walked toward the door. The servant opened the door on the other side for me and I thanked him. But as I stepped out of my study I stumbled, grasping for the door.

"Queen, are you alright?" The servant asked. That was the last thing I heard before I hit the floor and everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Elsa Pov:

I woke with a groan. My head was pounding. I chanced opening my eyes and was pleased when I realized I was in a dark room. My room.

"Oh, thank goodness Elsa, I was so worried!" I looked over and saw Zach sitting next to me in a chair by our bed. He looked so worried for some reason.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

He moved some of my hair out of my face before he spoke, "You fainted and collapsed again. I was so worried I thought we had lost our- well after Anna I didn't know…" He kept rambling.

"Shh" I hushed him reaching up and touching his face. He leaned into and said finally, "I was scared, but the doctor said it was because of exhaustion and stress again."

"Oh, did it affect?" I asked not really speaking my fears but placing my hand on my stomach.

"No, the baby is fine. The doctor said you are lucky you fell on your back though." He said placing his hand over mine as he crawled into bed with me. I snuggled into him.

"Elsa, baby, we really think you really need to take a break from your work for a while." He whispered to me knowing that my head hurt worse with loud noises however still keeping his hand on my slightly swollen belly.

"We? We who?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, me and your sister and Kristoff and Gerda and the doctor. We all think you need to take a week or so off right now during this critical part of your pregnancy." He said sweetly.

I tried to change the subject, "Where is Anna?" I asked.

Zach sighed beside me; "She is finishing your work for today. Quit trying to change the subject."

"Whatever," I mumbled. "You know that I cannot take two weeks off! I'm the queen."

"We know that honey, we know, but your sister and I can take care of your duties until you are better."

"My sister is not in any condition to rule, she just lost her baby!" I fussed at him.

"I know, but you are also in no condition to rule either." He said kissing my head.

I sighed in frustration "Can you please go get my sister I need to talk to her?" I asked him.

"If you promise to stay lying down and not to get too stressed."

"Yeah Yeah" I said as he got up to leave. I closed my eyes after he left and was woken by her stroking my cheek.

Anna POV:

I walked to Elsa's room after Zach came and got me and gently woke her up. "You wanted to see me?" I asked her. She tried to sit up but I forced her back down.

"Yes I did, you are in no condition to take on my work!" I fussed at her.

"Neither are you!" She argued, "I know my limits right now, but part of me just wants to get back to a normal pace of life while the other part wants to lie in bed and grieve. I know I will never fully move on but I need to try. If I help Zach with your work then it will give me something to focus on instead of missing my baby and Kristoff being gone to work." She said with a shrug and continued, "This family really can't afford to lose another baby Elsa. Please let us help you. After your stress levels go down you can return, but stress is not good for the baby, trust me"

"If you promise only to do a little a day, I guess I'll go on bed rest, But just for two weeks! No more." I told her.

She leaned down and pulled me into a hug, "Thank you Elsa, for everything, your child is the ray of sunshine this family needs."

**AN: Thank you so much for all the support! I'm sorry about how short the chapters are getting but I feel like it is on a good pace right now! Review please! They make me happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Anna POV:

"Princess Anna? The diplomat from Denmark is here to talk with you?" One servant told me as I walked through the hall.

"Thank you." I nodded to him.

"Princess Anna, this trade document needs your approval and signature." Another said handing me some forms.

"Princess Anna? The queen of Pratt would like you to look over these please." Another set of papers was handed to me.

"Princess Anna?" another said and I snapped.

"WHAT?!" I accidently yelled at one of the young servants. The servant jumped and looked slightly frightened. "I'm so sorry!" I told her, "I just-I don't know what I was thinking. What is it?" I asked more politely now.

"I'm sorry but you just need to approve these." She said timidly.

"Thank you," I tell her, "again I am truly sorry." I continued to walk down to Elsa's study and close the door once inside. I sit at her desk and reflect on these past four days.

It had been five days since Elsa agreed to let Zach and I help her and today was the fourth day that I had actually taken over her responsibilities. And to be quite honest I am stressed out to the max! I can totally understand why Elsa has been getting stressed induced migraines.

I admire her greatly though because even if she was annoyed like I was just then she would not have reacted. She would have smiled and been on her way.

I lay my head on the desk and sigh_. I'm not fit to be doing this! Arendelle deserves a better princess than me. I can't even go four days without yelling_. I think to myself. I then notice that I have tears running down my cheek. _Damn hormones. _

I'm not even pregnant anymore but my hormones are still everywhere! Gerda promises that they will go away soon though.

Then a thought came to me, _my baby is heaven now. _God now I'm sobbing! I really need to rein it in.

I keep my head down on the desk trying to collect my emotions when Zach walks in.

"Hey Anna, have you looked at the papers from-" He stopped midsentence when he saw me sobbing. He walked over to me and kneeled down putting his hand on my knee. "Hey Anna, hey it's alright shh calm down." He whispered.

It took me a few minutes to regain myself but eventually sat up, I still had silent tears running down my cheek though.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sweetly. I shook my head and looked down. "You know Anna, I think of you as my sister you know that right?" he asked me.

I look up at him a little surprised. He nods and continues. "Well I mean, I never had any sisters just brothers and well I really like having you as a sister now. I love your sister very much and I was thrilled that the two of you are so close. I wish I had that with my siblings. And I know it's crazy because we aren't real siblings, but I feel very protective of you. So it is okay to talk to me about things if you need to, brother to sister." He said.

Just those few sentences had me sobbing again and I pulled him in for a hug. "I-I just have so much to do and everyone needs me for something and I yelled at a servant and then I felt so bad like I wasn't a good princess and then I thought about my baby and I and I." I mumbled not able to finish my thoughts.

Zach stood up in front of me now and pulled me into hug running a hand through my hair. "Shh now it's okay shh. We all have those days, its okay you got mad you have so much on your plate right now, and whenever you think of your baby just think that he or she is happy in heaven." He said but I couldn't finish sobbing. "How about you go lie down and I'll finish the work for the day?" He told me.

I shook my head no and before I could say something he was talking again. "No is not an answer, now come on I'm taking you to your suite." He said as scooped me up in his arms.

The next thing I knew he was carrying me to my room and I was laying in bed. "Would you like me to try and find Kristoff?" he questioned.

I shook my head yes and he started to leave, "Zach!" I called and he turned around, "Thank you for everything." He smiled at me and nodded his head as he walked out.

I'm so glad I have a brother like him; he truly cares for this family. Kristoff walked in a few minutes after Zach left he took off his shoes and curled into bed with me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked kissing me lightly on the mouth and then pulling me to his chest.

"I just had really bad day. Everyone it seemed like needed me and I had so much work and then I accidently yelled at a servant and then I thought I was a bad princess and I can't keep my emotions in check and I just want our baby!" I ramble in one breath.

"Oh, Love" he said. "I'm so sorry I didn't check on you sooner but you listen here." He told me sternly as he pulled away from me so he could look at me. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "You are the best Princess, Sister, and wife that I have ever known and I love you so much. SO please don't get too down on yourself."

I just nod and buried myself back in his chest. "I love you." I tell him.

"And I love you." He says back. We sit like this for a while, just enjoying being in each other's embrace when Kristoff starts to speak again. "Can I tell you something?" He asked.

"You know you can tell me anything." I tell him as I pulled back to look at him.

He nodded his head and looked down as he talked. "I think I might need some help to get over my grief. Maybe therapy or something or an anti-depressant like you are on. I just can't handle it anymore! I find myself crying all the time when at work. I actually got nothing done today because I couldn't concentrate. And I know you need me to be strong but I'm sorry. I can't anymore." He says as he cries. His words got caught in his throat and I reached up to hug him.

He barriers himself in my chest making himself very small and sobbing into me. "Oh, Kristoff, I had no idea." I said. "Of course we can get help, shh, it'll be alright. You don't always need to be strong; we are going through the same thing, shh now I'm right here. We will get through this," I whisper into his unruly golden hair.

He nods his head but stays in the same position. The two of us fall asleep like that, comforting each other together.

AN: I really felt like Zach and Anna needed to have some sort of a relationship so I wanted to portray them as brother and sister! I'm also glad we got to see the softer side of Kristoff! Let me know what you think please! Reviews make my day!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kristoff POV:

Is has been three days since I broke down and told Anna what I was feeling. Before I was really scared to tell her because I knew that she needed me to be strong, but now I'm so glad that I have that off of my chest. Today after I get done with work we are going to our first therapy session together. I'm nervous but know she will be there with me the whole time.

"Umph." I grunted as I put the last slab of ice on my sled. I walked around to Sven and gave him a carrot. "You about ready to go Sven?" I asked him. He nodded enthusiastically as I climbed on his back.

We made our way back down the mountain and I made my deliveries before running by the baker and grabbing some chocolates for Anna and Elsa. After that I put Sven up and went to go find my wife.

I couldn't find her in our room, Elsa's study or the portrait room so I decided to go look in Elsa's bedroom. And what do you know the two sisters are curled up in bed together chattering about something or another.

"May I come in?" I asked knocking on the open door.

"Of course." Elsa said waving me in. I hid the bag of sweets behind my back and sat on the edge of the bed leaning down to give my wife a quick kiss.

"How was work?" Anna asked

"Same old same old how was your work today?" I asked.

"Good, I took the morning work and now Zach is finishing the evening work."

"Very good, and how are you feeling today Els?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled, "I'm okay this little one has had my emotions everywhere though!" she laughs gesturing to her stomach.

"Well maybe this will help," I tell her pulling out the bag of sweets for the two of them, "I got these from the baker for you two today."

"OH MY GOSH! Thank You!" Elsa yells as she reaches for a piece. Anna leans over and kisses me.

"How did I get such a great husband?" she asked I just shrug grinning.

"Are you almost ready, love?" I asked her.

"Yes almost! I'll meet you in our room in a minute!" She said as I got up to go freshen up a bit.

Anna POV:

I smile as Kristoff leaves the room. _He is such a great husband_. I think to myself.

"Where are you guys going?" Elsa asked around a mouthful of chocolate.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" She shook her head, "We are going to therapy for, you know." I said trying to be nonchalant while grabbing a piece of candy.

"Are you nervous?" Elsa asked sitting up a little bit more in bed.

I sigh and lean back against the headboard. "I don't know." I said honestly. "I really don't want some guy telling me something is wrong with my head, but Kristoff really needs this. He has been having a really hard time with it all so we think it best to go and see if they have any suggestions for some sort of closure."

"It'll be okay, you know?" Elsa asked me grabbing my hand. I nodded and sighed.

"All right I need to go," I say. I kiss her cheek then pat her tummy slightly. "Good night Elsa!"

"Good night Anna!" She called as I walked out of the door.

XXX

Kristoff and I are walking hand in hand down to a meeting room in the infirmary wing of the castle. We reach the correct office and sit down on the couch waiting for the therapist.

He walked in a few minutes later with some papers and a clipboard. He sets his things down then walks back over to us. We stand to greet him. He bows towards me, "Your majesty," He says as I curtsy back. He then shakes Kristoff's hand.

"Have a seat please," He says walking to sit in the chair behind the desk. I look at my husband beside me and he grabbed my hand before we sat down again.

"Well, I'd like to start off by saying I am truly sorry for your loss." He says.

"Thank you," Kristoff says to him.

"Now the way this is going to work is I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them as honestly as possible, whatever you say will not leave me or this place. After that I will give you guys a few suggestions on what to do. So why don't we get started." He says looking at his paper in front of him.

"Now, Princess Anna," I stopped him.

"Just Anna please." I tell him.

He chuckles, "All right Anna can you tell me how you feel physically."

I sigh and once again look to my husband as he squeezes my hand for comfort.

"I don't really know, I guess empty or hollow."

"Do you believe your baby is in heaven?"

"Yes I do, to me he was a real child." I answer honestly.

He nods, "And you Kristoff? How do you feel?"

"I feel guilty," He says looking down. I turn to look at him.

"You feel guilty?" I as him, he just nods letting go of my hand and putting his face in his hands crying. I scoot closer to him and wrap my arm around him. "You have nothing to be guilty of! You did nothing wrong. Please don't feel like this." I tell him rubbing his back.

The therapist butted in after writing a ton of stuff down. "Why do you feel guilty Kristoff?"

"I just wish I could have done something for them! My child and wife needed me and I was helpless!"

"Anna how do you feel about that?"

"I feel like he is crazy because he knows there was nothing he could do!" I said more to Kristoff than to the therapist.

Kristoff just continued to cry and I sighed again for the thousand times today.

The therapist looks at us and turns to tell us what we need to do.

"I feel you all need to…."

**AN: Sorry for leving you off! It was getting kind of long and if I were to keep going it would have been insanely long!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

ANNA POV:

"What do you think?" I asked Kristoff. We were still sitting in the therapists office. The older man had already left after telling us his suggestions on helping us find closure.

"I'm not sure. What do you think?" He asked me. I thought about it for a moment. I looked down and studied the couch we were on immensely; I started to pick at it as I started to talk.

"I kind of like the idea, and I know it might be a little weird, but I do think it will help us."

Kristoff took my hands away from the couch and held them in his, "Then we will do it. I think that would really help me cope as well. I think we need to tell your sister about it too."

I nod and the two of us walk back upstairs hand in hand.

XXX

I knock on Elsa and Zach's door and they call for us to come in. We walk in and see them both lying on top of their covers in bed. Zach was up against the headboard while Elsa leaned against him. He had his hands on her stomach and she was giggling. I'm so happy my sister is happy.

"What's up?" Elsa asks sitting up a little while Kristoff and I walk in and walk over to the window nook sitting down and facing them.

"Well we just got back form our meeting and the therapist had some suggestions for us and we feel like it would be a great idea and wanted to know if you will apart of it." I told them.

"Of course Anna! What is it?" Zach asked while Elsa nodded her head.

"Well," Kristoff was talking for me now, "He seems to think that if we have some sort of service for the child, like a funeral of sorts, than we will find closure."

"Of course guys," Elsa said, "I can even have it set up for tomorrow if you would like."

I nodded my head, "That would be very nice thank you Elsa."

"Do have anything special you want to do?" She asks us.

Kristoff and I look at each other having already talked about it. He spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "We want to have a small service, just us," he said gesturing to the people in the room, "and some of the closer servants like Gerda. Anna would like to read something and then we would like to plant a tree in the garden so we can always remember our unborn child."

Elsa spoke up after he finished, "I think that is a great idea."

Zach spoke after her, "I can have it set up for tomorrow morning before the works of the day get started."

"That would be perfect, thank you." I tell him.

"Thank you," Kristoff says as he stands up pulling me with him, "We will see you two later."

XXX

THE NEXT DAY

Kristoff POV:

I awoke early this morning and went to pick out a sapling to plant with Zach. We are currently standing before the tree Anna to my right keeping a death grip on my hand. Silent tears running down both of our cheeks. Elsa and Zach stand next to us. Zach has his arm around Elsa while Elsa's other hand grasped Anna's other.

The sun was almost completely over the edge of the horizon when Elsa spoke up. "Anna would you like to read now?" She asks my wife.

Anna nods and lets go of both of our hands kneeling down in front of the newly planted sapling in the garden. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and began to read it, "To my unborn child, I love you. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to nourish you like I should have been, and I'm sorry we will never get to meet each other here on earth, but we will meet again in heaven. I want you to know that you were greatly loved. Not only by your daddy and me but also by your aunt and uncle. I love you so much and I will never forget you."

Anna finished reading and folded the paper placing it at the base of the tree before standing up and bowing her head. We had a moment of silence before Anna spoke up again. "Thank you for coming," She told her sister and her husband. "It means a lot to us. We would never have even been able to get this far if it wasn't for you guys, so thank you." At those words Elsa unwrapped herself from Zach and pulled Anna into a tight embrace. Zach came over to me and gave me a brotherly hug. And in that moment of the soft glow of the morning light I realized everything was going to be all right.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Elsa POV: 

_I'm huge_, I think to myself as I look in my mirror. I'm now four months pregnant and I feel and look huge. It had been two months since the funeral and life has slowly but surely gone back to normal. My sister still had her days but they are few and far between now, and as for Kristoff he has life back in his eyes. I don't think they will ever get over it but at least they have closure.

I'm thinking to myself as I still look in the mirror. Today I have my four-month check up and Anna is going to be there with me because Zach is visiting his mother and father in his original kingdom and will not be back until late tonight. I sigh at my reflection once more and turn towards the door when Anna bursts in.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

I sigh and look at her, "Do you think I look fat?"

"Of course not Elsa! You look pregnant! Plus you are a stick anyways so now that you are pregnant it's showing easily that's all."

"So I am fat," I say as I lay back on my bed.

"No you are not! I'm not going to sit here and argue with you though because we need to go to the infirmary wing now. Come on." She gives me her hand and pulls me up.

We walk down the hallways and quickly reach the correct room. I lie on the table and Anna helps me lift my dress up over my stomach and lay a sheet over my exposed skin.

The doctor walks in and greets the two of us, "So nice to see you your majesties." He says

"Thank you," I say politely.

"How have you felt lately Elsa? Any migraine, cravings, cramps?"

"Well I had one migraine last week and I have just been really really hungry but not for anything in particular yet."

"All right, well that will probably come later, though you are a little big for four months," he says while he uses a tape measure on my stomach. I shoot Anna an _I told you so_ look, and she just shrugs.

The doctor feels around my belly poking and pushing before he sits down in his chair and turns on the big machine in the room.

"All right, I'm going to give you an ultra sound now okay? This is going to be cold." The doctor says then laughs, "I guess it won't be cold for you huh?" he asks as he places the jell on my belly.

The jell is neither cool nor hot so I say, "I guess not," with a laugh.

Anna sits beside me holding my hand while the doctor takes the wand and starts moving it around on me.

"Hmm, that's interesting." The doctor mumbles to himself and I instantly became scared really gripping my sisters hand.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Oh no, quite the opposite, I'm sorry to scare you. Though it looks like you are having twins." He points to the screen and shows two little heads and bodies.

"T-twins?" I ask but it was not heard over my sisters joyful yelling.

"Oh my gosh! Twins! Elsa you are having twins! This is wonderful!" Anna says jumping up and down.

"Twins?" I ask again still shocked.

"Yes," the doctor says, "Twins, though the way they are turned I am unable to determine sex's yet, but they look nice and healthy. That explains the extra weight huh?" He asks.

I'm still shocked, but I force a laugh. The doctor cleaned me up and put away his things talking the whole time, though I didn't hear him. Anna was talking with him though so I won't miss the information.

After the doctor leaves Anna and I walk back up to my room, I haven't said a word. _Twins_

Somehow I'm sitting on my bed and Anna is snapping me out of my haze. "Elsa!" She says waving a hand in front of me, "Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, yeah excited." I say

"All right spill. What's wrong?" She says sitting next to me.

"How much do you know about Zach and his family?" I ask her.

"Not much just that he really loves his mother and father. He told me he has brothers"

"Yes that is correct he has two living brothers." I tell her.

"Living?" She asks.

I shake my head; "He had another brother, his _twin_ brother, whom died during a fire whenever they were six. It haunts him you know? He loved him so much and he was unable to save him. He used to have nightmares, but after we were married a while they stopped."

"I didn't know he had a twin." Anna says

I nod, "They were very close." I sigh and look at her. "I am _thrilled _about these twins, I am, but I'm afraid it will make Zach slip back into a depression. I don't want him to have nightmares anymore; I love him more than my own life. I just don't want him to be hurting again."

"Awe Elsa, I'm sure he will be thrilled too." She tells me.

"What will I be thrilled about?" I hear Zach ask from the door way making both of us jump.

"Oh, um, well, you see, I'll leave you two alone." Anna says as she walks out of the room closing the door behind her.

Zach comes and sits next to me kissing me on the cheek. "Now what am I going to be thrilled about?" he asks putting his hands on my stomach. Ever since I became pregnant he has always had his hand on my belly.

He is kissing up my neck so I decided to just come out with it because he is making me hot, "Zach we are having twins."

His lips stop kissing me on the neck but resume after a second I can tell he is smiling now. He pulls up and places a gentle hand on my cheek. "That," He says, "Is the most wonderful news!"

"You aren't sad? Or upset?" I ask leaning into his touch.

"Of course not! Sure it makes me miss my brother, but I'm so excited our children will know the joys of being a twin!" He then kisses me with so much passion that I forget all of my worries for him.

"God I love you so much!" he says when he came up for air. He once again placed his hands on my belly. "I love you too." I say breathlessly.

He slides down off the bed and onto his knees. He lifts my dress up and I grab it so he could look at me. He once again places his hand on my swollen belly and places kisses all over it. "Hello little ones," He whispers, "I'm your daddy and I love you very much. I love your mommy very much too. I can't wait for the two of you to be here!" He continues to kiss me but starts to move up my body eventually reaching my mouth. I giggled as he pushed me back on the bed.

That night we celebrated, twice.

**AN: Hey! I'm sorry if this chapter is sucky! Elsa is my favorite character in the movie and I think that's because I'm a lot like her and I too am an older sister. Though it is really hard to write in her POV so I'm sorry!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Elsa POV: 

"Ugh." I grunt as I sit my six-month pregnant self up in bed this sunny morning. I look over and see my husband has already left but there is note on his side of the bed. It read: _Good morning love! I hope you do not wake to this note but if you do lie back in bed and I will be back with breakfast for the three of you in just a few minutes! I love you! –Z_

I sigh a happy sigh and lean back against the headboard. This day is going to be crazy so I'm really glad to be able to rest for a few more minutes. I look down to my huge belly and place me hands over it. "Good morning little ones." I say to them. I was rewarded with a couple of kicks and maybe an elbow. They had done that all night and kept me up for the better part of the night.

"You guys better not be fighting in there! Today is a big day. It's your aunt's birthday! She is 21 today and we are having a ball for her! A lot of people are going to be there and she is going to have so much fun. I need you guys to behave for just today okay? I love yall so much I do. I'm sorry if you get cold, momma can't help it but I do try to stay warm for you. I love you." I finish talking to my babies as I rub over the sore spots they have been kicking at.

"I love when you talk to them." Zach said from the doorway making me jump. He laughed and walked over to the bed a tray on his arm. He places the tray on the side table and grabs one of the plates coming to sit next to me.

"Good morning." I say kissing him.

"Good morning to you too! I know you didn't sleep well last night. Did these little guys give you a rough night?" He asked handing me my plate.

"Yeah, they kicked and tumbled all night." I tell him eating my plate.

"I'm sorry. How about a backrub tonight after everything?"

"That would be heavenly. I just have so much to do today! 2 diplomats meeting I have to find momma's pendant for Anna. Decorate the ballroom and host this party. I'm tired already." I tell him as I finish my plate between sentences.

"I'm sorry El. You can get through it though. If you need me to help with anything don't be afraid to call." He says as he stands back up and kisses me again placing the plates back on the tray.

"Thank you, but you have a list just as long as mine."

"All right well at least promise me a dance tonight." He says as he presents his hand to me so I can get up off the bed. I grab it and giggle.

"If your children behave then we can certainty dance."

"Good! Well I will see you later this afternoon. Don't stress yourself out." He told me pulling me into a hug and kissing my hair. I nod and say, "I'll try."

XXX

"Where is that pendant?!" I grumble to myself as I dig through an old chest in the back of my closet. Those meetings took forever and I basically argued with old men for four hours straight and all I need right now is for this pendant to be lost.

Momma had left us some jewelry in her will and I had instructions in the will to give this pendant to her on her 21st birthday. The birthday that our country recognizes as an adult. _If I can't find this pendant her birthday is going to ruined! _

_ I can't deal with this right now_! I look up and take a deep breath. That's when I notice the ice on the wall and the tears on my cheeks_. Damn Hormones! _

_Breathe, I tell myself. Breathe, don't stress. Do not stress_! I take another look at the chest and find the pendant. It's beautiful and reminds me of momma.

I stand up, wipe the tears, dismiss the ice and make my way to find Anna.

AN: Again I'm sorry this one is short but if I had continued than it would have soooo long! I know the timing might be off but Id like to think that Anna was almost 19 during the movie! Reviews make me happy! Yall are the best!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Anna POV: 

"Come in!" I call to whoever is knocking on my door. It's my birthday today and I'm finishing up my last trade document review for the day and I'm about to get dressed for the ball tonight!

Elsa walks in with a box in her hand. I stand up and hug her, though it's getting hard to do that with her huge stomach. I pull back and pat her large belly.

"Happy Birthday!" She says, "Are you having a great day?" she asks me.

I nod and giggle remembering how Kristoff had woken me up this morning. We had just started making love again a few weeks ago, with protection of course because we aren't ready yet, but this morning was something special! "How has your day been?" I ask her noticing her stressed face.

"It's been fine, just a little stressful." She says with a smile, "But I wanted to come give you your gift before you started to get ready. So come on lets sit and I'll give it to you." She says walking over to my bed. She lowers herself awkwardly and I sit next to her.

"Now," She started, "Momma left us jewelry, as you know, but this was left for you and I was told to give it to you on your 21st birthday so here you are." She hands me the box and I open it.

It's momma's pendant. The one she wore all the time on her the chain papa had given her. I close my eyes and place my hand over my mouth, too overcome with emotion for a moment.

I take my hand off of my mouth and whispered a thank you to my sister. I feel her hand on my shoulder and she whispers, "Let it out Anna, it's okay."

I nod and lean my head on her shoulder she wraps me up in her arms, the best she can and just holds me. I start to cry and hold the pendant to my heart. Oh, how I miss them. They should be here to toast my first drink as an adult, to dance with me and to celebrate. They should see Elsa as she glows with pregnancy, how their grandchildren give her such a life.

I start to sob and Elsa just holds me. "I love you. I'm so proud of you and so would momma and poppa." I nod starting to calm down a bit. I sit up and wipe the tears off my cheeks. Elsa leans over and kisses my cheek.

"All right now, you need to get dressed." She says awkwardly standing up off the bed.

"Thank you Elsa, thank you." I say again.

"Your welcome now come on we have a party to get to!" she smiles at me then wiggles her eyebrows. "Don't get too drunk tonight!"

I giggle and push her out of the door, "No promises!" I call to her.

XXX

Elsa POV:

I'm so happy Anna liked the pendant. I didn't know it would make her emotional though; she always is when it has to do with our parents. I sigh and make my way down to the ballroom. I have to decorate the walls with ice before I get dressed and I need to be ready in an hour! _Don't stress!_

I walk into the ballroom where I find Kristoff directing people to do different things. He notices me and walks over. "Hey! Elsa!" He says as he hugs me.

"Hey Kristoff! How are things going?" I ask him.

"Well, I think all we need now is decorations."

"That's what I'm here for!" I giggle. I walk to the middle of the room and concentrate on each wall covering them in Anna's favorite patterns. I finish the room and realize how tired that just made me. I think I might have swayed a little but Kristoff was beside me now a firm hand on my elbow.

"That's beautiful Elsa why don't you go get ready now?" He asks. I shake my head not sure I can walk to my room, I'm just so tired.

Kristoff notices and calls Gerda to bring me a seat. I sit and hear Kristoff send for Zach. I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing.

Before I know it Zach is crouched in front of me Kristoff behind him. "Hey you okay El?"

I nod, "Just got really tired after I decorated."

He nods and helps me up. He and Kristoff both grab an elbow and they guide me to my room, sitting me on my bed. Kristoff leaves and now Zach and I looking at each other.

"What happened?" He asked. I shrug and go to stand but he makes me sit again.

"I just got really tired there for a second, that's all I'm fine now. But I need to get ready." I tell him. This time he lets me stand and kisses me on my cheek.

"All right well you gave me quite a scare. Don't over do it while you get ready. I have to go finish my work but I'll see at the ball. Remember you promised me a dance." He said as he walked out of the door. I giggled at him as he left.

XXX

The ball had started and everyone is having the time of their lives. Anna and Kristoff are dancing the night away, while I stand before my throne greeting the people. Zach is beside me greeting as well with one arm around me.

The toasts went well and the cake has been served. I do believe Anna is enjoying her wine a little much though. I'm enjoying watching the two, but I can feel a familiar ache behind my temples. I close my eyes to try and will it away but Zach notices and whispers in my ear, "I think you are done for the night." He tells me while placing a hand on my belly.

I nod but then remember something, "I haven't danced with you yet though."

He chuckles and pulls me out gently to the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck and sway with him to the soft music, forgetting the world for just a little bit. The music ends all too soon and he lets go of me guiding me back up to my throne. I sit and close my eyes for a minute willing the ache to go away again so I'm able to explain my leave.

Before I'm able to a drunken Anna comes up to me with a sober Kristoff beside her. "Hey Elsa!" Anna yells. "I think Kristoff and I are going to go to bed." She slurs as she wiggles her eyebrows at me. I giggle and look to her poor husband whom is blushing profusely.

"All right well have a good night." I tell her as I stand up ready to leave myself.

"Oh we will!" She calls as they walk out of the ballroom.

I giggle at my sister and turn toward my husband once again to let him know I'm ready to leave. But, I turn too fast and just like before I feel extremely exhausted. The last thing I registered before my world went black was my husband calling for me and gripping my arm.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Zach POV: (New?)

"Come on Elsa, wake up." I whisper to my wife as she lies in our bed, me sitting next to her in a chair. She had collapsed about 20 minutes ago in the ballroom. One of the servants helped me carry her here and I had just gotten back from dismissing our party guests telling them not to worry, even though I, myself am freaking out.

The doctor was looking over Elsa and was asking me questions about her day. I was answering to the best of my ability but I never really register he is talking to me.

Gerda walks up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. "Would you like me to fetch her sister?" She asks.

I shake my head remembering how drunken Anna was earlier. She is in no state to be here right now.

"All right well I'm right out the door if you need me." Gerda says squeezing my shoulder before walking out.

"Lord Zachery, did she get a good nights sleep last night?" I hear the doctor ask. I remember how she had tossed and turned all night and then this afternoon she was really tired after she decorated.

"No sir, the babies had her tossing and turning all night, she said they wouldn't quit kicking and then this afternoon she used her powers to decorate and afterwards she was exhausted." I told him.

The doctor nodded and wrote something down, "Well, I think she passed out because of exhaustion. I think that using her powers pushed her over the edge. I feel the babies are sucking up her energy, even her magic energy. I will talk to her later about it, but I suggest she not use her powers anymore while she is pregnant, it's simply too dangerous." I nod, however not completely understanding. "Now," The doctor continued, "Let her sleep, when she wakes up let me know and if she needs me send for me." He says as he walks towards the door.

"Thank you," I say but then I have a thought and call after the doctor.

"Yes?" he asks as her turns around.

"Do you um," I tried to spit out my question, "Do you think the children will have magic in them?" I asked him.

He shrugs while standing in the doorway, "The magic is hereditary, goes a long way down the line on her mother's side. Saying that it is completely random, the same as what the children's eye color could be blue or brown. They have the same chance to have magic in them as Anna's children will have."

"Okay, thank you," I say as he nods and walks out of the door. He closes the door and I am left alone with my wife.

I pick up her hand that I'm holding and kiss it closing my eyes and breathing in her scent. She will never know how much I truly love her. I look down and realize she is still in her formal gown.

I gently lay down her hand and stand up going to our closet and pick out her favorite nightgown. I lay the gown on the bed and walk to the en suite. I grab a washcloth and run it under warm water before I return to the bed laying it on our nightstand.

I go to her and carefully pull off her dress and place it over the chair at her desk. I come back and take off her undergarments placing them with her dress. I take the warm cloth and wash her makeup off then gently clean the rest of her. When I finish I dress her back in her nightgown and finish cleaning up the room.

I climb into bed with her and pray she wakes up in the morning.

**AN: Some Zach Fluff! Hope you like! I'm writing this while watching the red carpet for the Oscars! Go Frozen!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Anna POV:

I awoke to a pounding headache. _Gosh, what happened?_ I think to myself rubbing my eyes with my hands.

I turn to the other side of the bed to find my husband already gone but a note on his pillow. It read:

_Anna, Good morning love! I know you probably do not feel well so Gerda and I decided to let you sleep in today. There are some painkillers and water by the bed. Take them and go back to sleep until the pain is gone. I am at work and will be home as soon as I can. When you are feeling better go see your sister, she too is sick. Have a great day love! Love, Kristoff _

_P.S. I need to get you drunk more often. _

I blush and groan as I turn over on my side placing the note on the side table and grabbing the painkillers. I sit up a little and take the glass of water in the other hand then taking a big gulp I swallow the pills. I grunt as I lie back down.

The note said Elsa wasn't feeling well either, but I don't think I can walk to her room right now without passing out or throwing up. I'll check on her later after I sleep this hangover off.

Elsa POV:

"Zach…." I moan his name as I wake up a little. I start to reach for him but he is not in his normal place. My hand starts searching for him blindly and I'm relieved when his hand finds mine.

I turn a little and notice that he is not lying next to me but is sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Hey, El, how are you feeling?" He whispers to me bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing my palm.

I thought about that question and gave myself a mental onceover. I feel fine just extremely tired. My babies seem fine, kicking and tumbling. I just don't remember going to bed last night or the end of the ball.

"I'm fine just really tired for some reason. What happened last night? I don't remember the end of the ball or going to bed." I asked him my voice sounding small and scratchy.

Before he answered he turned around and grabbed a glass of water off of the nightstand. He helped me sit up just a little and had me take a drink. After a few sips I slid back down under my covers.

"Well," Zach said putting the glass back and then turning back to me grabbing my hand again. "You passed out again."

I look at him alarmed, "Again?"

"Yes," he nods his head and continues, "You fainted right as we were getting ready to leave the ball. We carried you back here and the doctor looked you over. He said the babies seem fine but you passed out from pure exhaustion. He said it was partly due to not getting rest the night before but mostly due to the fact that you used your powers extensively yesterday."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask, "I've never gotten tired from using my powers before.

Zach nods and gives me an explanation, "Well he said that the babies are taking a lot of your energy and your magic also takes a lot of energy, more than you realize, so he suggests that you refrain from using them until after birth." He looks at me with sad eyes knowing how hard it is for me to contain my powers sometimes. He kisses my palm once again.

"Zach, I, I, I don't know what to do, you know I can't conceal my powers!" I almost shout at him.

"I know love, I know." He nods his head.

"I can't do that again! I can't conceal! I can't! Oh Gosh!" I start to hyperventilate.

Zach looks at me with worried eyes, "Elsa, love, calm down, calm down, shh. You need to calm down for the babies," He tells me as he places a hand on my pregnant stomach. I start to calm down under his touch and he smiles at me before he speaks again. "There you go, good job. The babies need a calm mamma see how happy they are?" He rubs his hand around my belly.

I nod and close my eyes. He keeps talking, "You won't be alone in this, I'm here this time, Anna is here, and we will help you."

I nod again then a question comes to mind, "Where is Anna?" I ask.

He chuckles a little before explaining, "She is still asleep. Kristoff came in this morning before he left for work and said that he left her in bed with painkillers and instructions to sleep off her hangover. Apparently she got slap wasted last night."

I giggle at my sister, "What time is it now?" I ask.

He checks his watch before answering "2:05 in the afternoon, you slept for a long while."

I sigh and lie back down thinking about last night. Zach crawled into bed with me and pulled me to his side. I start to let my mind wander when I think of something I've never thought of before now. I cradle my babies protectively and turn to my husband who is tracing circles in my palm with his thumb.

"Zach?" I ask him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you, do you think that the babies will have powers like me?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure but I talked to the doctor about it," I turned towards him and looked at him as he continued to speak, "He said that since the powers are hereditary, on your moms side, that the children do have a chance of having powers. He said though, that it is the same chance they will have my brown eyes over your blue. He also said that Anna's children would have the same chance." This relieves me and I sigh as I lean back into him.

"I don't want them to have powers," I confess to him.

"Why not? I love your powers very much."

"I just don't want them to go though what I did. But let's promise that if any of our children, now or down the line, have powers we will let them embrace them and not make them hide them."

"Of course love, they will be as free as they wish. We will love them no matter what!" He says as he cups my cheek turning my head and kissing me deeply.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kristoff POV:

I had left Anna in bed this morning with a note telling her that I would see her later and that I loved her. I'm on top of the mountain right now and the orange glow of the setting sun is telling me that I am past overdue to return home.

Today's work had been hard and I am extremely tired from last night as well. Anna and I had had a great time at the ball and she thoroughly enjoyed her first drink. She got tipsy though and when I took her to bed so she could sleep it off she attacked me. It was sloppy kisses and well, sloppy everything but for some reason I really enjoyed it.

I shake the thoughts of last night out of my head so that I can focus on riding Sven back home. It is getting dark and by now we are normally already home. However today, we are just now leaving the mountain because there had been some sort of ice shortage in a neighboring kingdom so we needed to help them out. Some men are still up there working but I needed to get home considering I haven't talked my wife since last night.

"Hey buddy, if we get home soon there might be a carrot for you!" I tell Sven. He makes a happy noise and I smile as he starts to move faster. I reach up and rub behind his ears to praise him for going faster when he suddenly stops.

"Sven what is it buddy?" I ask him, he just points his nose at something in the distance. I ease him closer and notice a pack a wolves lingering on the edge of the Forrest. Sven gives them an angry snort but that just antagonizes them. They creep closer as I grab Sven's reigns and tell him to run. We take off, but one of the wolves was closer than I thought and is now right behind us.

I yank on Sven's reigns again, and as he speeds up so does the wolf. I grab my ice pick off of my back and turn around to scare the wolf away. I turn and lose sight of the wolf before I feel him at my ankle and feel him jump up and bite. I use my pick and push him away, but as he falls away he takes a chunk off my calf. I howl in pain and yell for Sven to go faster.

I once again feel him pick up speed as we lose the wolves and can see Arendelle in the horizon.

I look down at my leg and see it covered in blood. It hurts. A lot. But right now I can't focus on that, I need to get home and then I can take of it. I urge Sven on and as I can start to see the details of the castle my head begins to go fuzzy.

My head suddenly feels like a thousand pounds and I can't help but lay my head down on Sven's neck as my hands grasp at his sides. _I must be losing too much blood_, I think to myself, and then everything is black.

ANNA POV: 

After I had woke up a second time I had gone to see my sister. I stayed with her all-day and laid with her when Zach had to go work. She told me about how using her powers while pregnant is dangerous and that the doctor has informed her not to use them, if she can. She told me her fears about having to conceal her powers again, as well as her fears for her children, having the same powers. I had done my best to reassure her and after a while she started to feel better.

At dinnertime, she insisted that she go to the dinner table because she hadn't been out of bed all day, so with my help and Zach's we got her prepared for dinner. We are waking to the dining room now and it hits me that Kristoff isn't home yet. He is always home by dinner.

I don't let it bother me thinking he is probably already in the dining room.

We walk in the dining room and I look around, no Kristoff. I try not to let it worry me and sit down to eat. I eat, only a little, and keep looking at the door. When Gerda brings out the fruit for dessert I ask her if she has seen him.

"No, Princess not since he left for work." She tells me and squeezes my shoulder as she leaves the room.

"I'm sure he is fine, Anna." Elsa says as she eats a mouthful of grapes. I nod and try to focus on my plate in front of me but all I can do is worry, he has never missed dinner.

I must have been staring at my plate a long time because when I look up Zach is helping Elsa up and they are walking out, "Anna don't worry yourself too much. We are going back upstairs, try to finish eating and come get us if you need us." Elsa said as she walked by me.

I nodded and went back to staring at my plate a sense of uneasiness coming over me and I don't know why.

**AN: I'm sorry for all the Cliffhangers! I just find them really good places to stop! Please read and review! I love you all! Reviews make me so happy! **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Anna POV:

I stare at my uneaten plate of fruit and sigh. I look around the room and I'm the only one here, not even the servants are still here. I'm worried about Kristoff but sitting here by myself will not help anything. I stand up and grab my plate turning to take it to the kitchen when the doors to the dining room burst open.

"Princess Anna!" Someone shouts and I look back and see that a guard from outside is yelling for me. He is breathing heavy as if he sprinted here and I give him a quizzical look. He is still painting when he speaks again. "Sir Kristoff" Pant, "Is hurt," Pant "In the," pant, "Infirmary."

I'm not sure if he had said more but I dropped my plate on the floor hearing it crack into pieces as I take off running. I run down the hall and trip over my dress. Frustrated with myself I pick up the bottom of my dress and run faster than ever.

I run down the many hallways until I find myself in the right hallway. There are tons of people running around yelling orders but I can't seem to find the one person I'm looking for. I don't know what to do so I start calling for him turning around in circles trying to find him. "Kristoff! Kristoff!" I call.

I don't find him and no one will tell me what is going on. I soon feel a gentle hand on my shoulder and a familiar, soothing voice at my ear.

"Princess Anna," Gerda says pulling me away from the chaos, "Come with me dear." I nod and just follow her. She pulls me into a room with a few chairs and a couch that I presume is some sort of waiting room. She sits me down on the couch and crouches in front of me grabbing my hands in hers.

"Gerda, what is going on?" I ask her, "Where is Kristoff?"

"Anna calm down, breathe." She reaches up and places one of my braids behind my shoulder. "Anna, Sven came in carrying Kristoff. He was passed out and the guards picked him up and brought him down here. I don't know what is completely wrong, I only talked to the doctor for a few minutes and"

"Gerda! What is wrong with him?" I ask her.

She sighs and looks down before looking back up at me. "All the doctor told me was that he had some sort of bad wound to his calf. A lot of blood has been lost Anna, he is in surgery now." I hear what she says and it takes me a minute to process what is going on.

Blood, a lot of blood loss, I know that is not good. I can feel myself start to shake and my breathing become ragged. I feel my panic attack come and I pull my hand out of hers and wrap them around my torso rocking back and forth. "Anna calm down. What can I get you Anna?"

I try to calm down my breathing so I can speak but all that comes out is, "El-, El-" However Gerda seems to understand and turns quickly to the door. She grabs the first person to walk by and orders them to get the queen. She comes back to me and fusses over me as I continue to rock. She grabs a blanket from the far side of the room and places it over my shoulder.

_Kristoff could be dying_, I think to myself. My breathing hitches again and I suddenly find breathing very difficult. I try to tell Gerda that I cannot breathe but nothing comes out.

I was starting to panic when Elsa ran in the room with impressive speed, despite being 6 months pregnant. She comes and sits next to me on the couch. She starts to rub my back in soothing circles as she talks calmly to me. "Anna, Anna breathe, you need to breathe for me. In out. In out. In out. Good just like that."

I start to breath as she tells me and can feel myself calm down a little, physically. I look into her eyes and she moves to hold my shoulders. "Breath with me now," She says. She takes a deep breath in and slowly lets it out, I try to mimic her and do the same. After the tenth time breathing is back to normal. "There," she says rubbing her hands up and down the length of my arms, "much better, now do you want to tell me what it going on."

I nod and take another deep breath before speaking, just for good measure. "Kristoff is hurt." I tell her.

I look at her and see fear flash across her face before she composes herself again. "What happened?" She asks.

"Apparently something happened out there and he has significant damage to his calf. When Sven came running in, he was passed out on him. They said he has lost a lot of blood. He is in surgery now." I feel my panic rising again so I start to breath deep once more.

"Oh, Anna," She says as she pulls me close. I sink into her side the best that I could, wishing I was 3 years old again and nothing was wrong in the world. I hear the door open and see Gerda standing in the doorway again; I hadn't realized she had left.

"Elsa may I speak with you please?" She asks.

"Of course," Elsa says standing up. They walk out of the room, leaving the door open and I can hear them muttering. I cannot make out what is being said but I can hear them. With nothing to do I focus on my breathing until Elsa walks back in and resumes her position on the couch as I curl into her again.

She is rubbing my back and starts to run her hand over my braids as we sit there. "Anna?" She asks. Without speaking I look up so I can see her face. "The doctor and one of the surgeons told Gerda and I that Kristoff's surgery will probably take a while. They said that his leg wound is, it's pretty bad, but they are most worried about the blood loss. They need to do some transfusions and some other stuff that will take a while. We think it best if you try to sleep."

"I can't Elsa." I tell her, "What if," I breathe not wanting to say it, "And I'm not there?"

She sighs, "They have a servant right outside the door ready to run and get you with any news, good or bad. You really need to sleep Anna, you will be no good to Kristoff when he is out if you are exhausted."

"I- okay." I tell her not finding the strength in me to argue.

"Good," she says as she runs her hand over my braid again and kisses my temple in a motherly way. "Would you like me to sleep with you tonight?" she asks.

I think about it for a minute and realize that I really don't think I can be alone right now so I nod my head.

"All right then, lets head that way. I would carry you if I weren't the size of a small country." She giggles as I give her a nod and a small smile. She wraps her arm around me and we head to Kristoff's room and mine.

We get there and she tells me to get ready for bed as she goes and tells Zach what is happening. I get myself ready and climb into bed. As soon as I pull my sheets over me Elsa walks in again, wearing her own nightgown. She lies down next to me and I cuddle into her the best I can manage.

I started to cry silently as she started to hum to me. We fell asleep just like that.

**AN: Sorry again if this is sucky! I had a really hard time writing this chapter and I am not so sure why. It might have something to do with my anxiety and writing someone having an attack is personal? I don't really know I just hope you guys like it! Reviews make me happy**!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Anna POV:

My sleep was restless and I was already awake when a knock came to the door early in the morning. I looked over to my sister and saw her "ugly" sleeping. That is what the two of us call it when we are so asleep that our hair is everywhere and we have drool coming out of our mouths. I laugh at her thinking that she must be ugly sleeping a lot lately before my face turns into a frown as I remember the events of last night. I sigh and pick myself up to go answer the door.

I open it and a young servant is there looking tired. "Princess Anna, sir Kristoff is out of surgery and is in recovery. They sent me to tell you that if you want to go sit with him you can but he will not be up for quite a while and advise you stay in bed and rest."

I look at him as if he had lost his head, "Thank you, but I will heading down in just a few minutes." He nods in defeat and walks away.

I close the door and walk over to Elsa on my bed, gently shaking her shoulder. "Pssst Elsa?" I whisper.

"Anna." She groans and turns flat on her back cracking one eye open.

"Hey, I was just waking you up to let you know that Kristoff is out of surgery and that I'm going to sit with him." She instantly woke up at my words and tried to sit up.

"Okay I'm coming with you," She said but I pushed her back down onto the bed.

"No, no, you need to sleep," I tell her placing a hand on her stomach "I'll be fine, I'll call for you if I need you okay?"

"Okay, but I'm going strait there when I wake up again." I nod at her and walk to the washroom grabbing my robe, wrapping it around my nightdress before I go back into the room. Elsa is already sound asleep again so I sneak out and make my way toward the Infirmary.

I made it there and was greeted by the same servant that came to my door, "Princess Anna, this way" He said as he led me to a room in the far back. He stops at the door and turns around to look at me as he opens the door, "A doctor will be in to talk to you in a few minutes."

I nodded at him and walked into the cool room wrapping my robe tighter around me. I looked at the figure in the bed and gasp; there was no way that was my Kristoff. He looked sickly, deathly pale, with his leg wrapped up extensively being elevated off the bed. I closed my eyes and shook my head telling myself to breathe before I opened them again and walked over to him.

I walk to him and grab his limp hand, minding the IV in it. I lean down and lay me head on his chest, my ear over his heart. I here it thud softly and I'm reminded that he is still here. I lean back up and go to his head, kissing every exposed piece of his skin finishing with a light kiss to his lips.

I stand back up and let go of his hand looking around the room. On the other side of his bed is a chair so I walk around and grab it pulling it up close to his head by the bed. I sit down and grab his other hand this time, not having to mind an IV I pull it up and kiss his palm before holding it to my cheek.

I close my eyes and lean into him just as there is knock at the door. I drop our hands, still intertwined onto the bed and call whoever is at the door to come in. The door opens and in walks a doctor in a white coat looking tired. I stand and he bows.

"Princess Anna" he greets I nod back to him before sitting down again. He walks over to Kristoff checking on some machines while writing his findings down. "Your Kristoff here is very lucky, if he had arrived ten minutes after he did he would have been gone." I suck in a breath and nod thanking Sven a thousand times in my head for knowing what to do.

"He had a terrible chunk of his calf missing with teeth marks all around it. My assumption is that it was a wolf but I can't be entirely certain. We had to work fast to treat it and to stich it up as best as we could. The main issue we ran into was blood loss. He had to have two transfusions and I'm not going to lie to you princess, we almost loss him a couple of times. It got really close. But, we were able to pull him through and make him stable."

I squeeze Kristoff's hand tight and look up to meet eyes with the doctor. "Thank you sir." I tell him.

He nods walking towards the door again, "You are very welcome princess, you sure have a trooper here."

I nod at him with a laugh, "He will not wake up for a while, he is under intense pain medication, but I suspect a full recovery." He said and I once more thanked him as He walked out the door.

I looked down and stroked Kristoff's cheek with the backside of my other hand. I moved his hair out of his face and brought his other hand back up to my cheek. I leaned into it once more and brought it and my head to the bed. I kissed his palm one more time and closed my eyes.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review they make me happy! Next chapter Kristoff might wake up!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Anna POV: 

I was awoken by a knock on the door. I squint my eyes open and realize once again where I am. I look up and see my sleeping husband, still very pale, lying in a hospital bed. I grab his hand near me again and call to whoever is at the door to come in.

"Hey Anna," Elsa says as she walks into the room with Zach behind her, his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey," I stay standing up at my seat as they walked over. Elsa opened her arms for me and I threw my arms around her shoulders. Not my normal hug around her middle anymore, that was difficult to achieve right now.

She smooth's my hair down before letting me go just so Zach could pull me into a hug. He kissed my hair in a brotherly way before letting me go. I sit back down in my chair and grab Kristoff's hand again.

Zach walks over to the other side of the room and grabs another chair pulling it up next to me and guiding my sister into it. She grunted and sat down quite awkwardly after settling herself she puts her hand on her growing stomach and turns to me while Zach stands behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

"How is he?" Elsa asks. I look at her and shrug as I turn back to Kristoff.

"The doctor said he was very lucky, 10 minutes later and he would have been gone." _Cleansing breath_, "A big part of his calf was taken out and they think maybe a wolf did it. They said he should make a full recovery but he still hasn't woken yet."

Elsa reaches into my lap and grabs my other hand squeezing it comfortably. "Can I do anything for you?" She asks, but I shake my head no. "What about food? Have you eaten today?" she asks.

Again I shake my head no, "All right then what would you like?" she asks as she struggles to stand.

"I'm not hungry but thank you."

"Anna," She said in what I can only describe as her queen voice, "You need to eat, Ill bring you your plate from lunch. And how about I bring you something else to wear?"

I sigh and look down at myself realizing that I am still in my night dress and bed robe. "Thank you."

She squeezes my shoulder and gives me a small smile before slipping out with Zach in tow.

I return all my attention back to my husband and sigh, _what would I have done if I lost him?_ I let myself think. _I wouldn't have anything left of him, well besides Sven. Besides Elsa and Zach and their little ones to be, he is my only family. I don't know if I would be able to live without him._ I feel my breath quicken and I tell myself to breathe. _He is alive, He is alive_, I keep telling myself.

As I start to calm down again a sudden thought pops into my head_, I want to try for another child_. I know it will be dangerous and we could lose another baby, but we have to try! Family is so important and it is due time our little family grows.

_Family_, I think, _Kristoff hasn't seen his family in a really long time_.

The trolls are so high up on the north mountain that it is hard for us to visit often. I suddenly feel very guilty, I see my family every day and he hasn't seen his in months. _As soon as he is well enough to travel again we are going to see the trolls_, I tell myself.

I sigh content in the plan and squeeze his hand again. I start to drift off to sleep once more when I hear a weak, familiar voice say, "Anna."

I look up quickly and see Kristoff with his eyes barely open and small smile across his face.

AN: **Sorry for the shortness and if it sucked! I try my best to write well, but I feel all my "good" writing is used for my academics and by the time I **_**have time**_** to write for myself I'm drained and not a decent writer anymore. Anyways let me know what you think! **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kristoff pov:

My world is black and I cannot register much around me. I get a feel for my own body and the feeling of being drained and tired was the first thing I am aware of then I feel pain, a lot of pain in one of my legs. I try to open my eyes a little bit and I'm met by a lot of harsh light. I let my eyes adjust and I realize I'm in a bed and as I look down I see my gorgeous wife sleeping in a chair next to me, her hand in mine.

"Anna?" I ask not really wanting to wake her up but wanting to know what happened.

She sits up and looks at me relief washing over her tired features. I try to smile at her but I'm afraid it came out more as a grimace.

"Oh Kristoff!" She says as she throws her arms around my neck, "Thank God, you woke up! I was so scared I was going to lose you!" She said with tears in her voice.

"Lose me, Anna, what happened?" I ask rubbing her back comfortably.

She releases me a little and pulls back so she can see my face. "You were badly injured while you were at work and passed out, but Sven brought you back. You lost a big chunk of your calf but they fixed it the best they could," She says motioning to my leg that I just now realized is heavily wrapped up and elevated off the bed, "But that wasn't the worse part of it," She continued, "You lost a lot of blood and they had to give you 2 transfusions, they said that if Sven would have gotten here 10 minutes later than you would have been," She took a deep breathe before finishing, "You would have been gone."

She started to cry so I scooted over on my bed and patted the now empty side letting her know that it is okay for her to climb in. She crawls in and curls herself into me crying into my chest.

"Shh love, I'm okay now, shh I'm sorry I scared you but I'm here now, Shh baby don't cry it's alright." I tell her as I rub her back. She starts to calm down after a while and I have to readjust the way we are sitting because my strength is lessoning and I can't hold her weight anymore. She notices and readjusts herself as well.

She pulls back and adjusts so she is sitting crossed legged beside me on the bed. "How do you feel?" she asks.

I sigh, "I feel really weak, and tired and my leg really hurts." I tell her honestly.

"Alright, when Elsa comes back we will get the doctor, she should be here in a few minutes." She says as she rolls off the bed kissing me on the cheek before fussing with my blankets and fluffing my pillows.

As she is doing this I am able to really look at her. Her hair is messy braids; much like it is when we awake in the mornings. She isn't wearing proper clothes just her bathrobe over a nightdress. Her face looks worn and tired, her eyes look puffy and swollen from crying and all I want to do is stand up and grab her up into a big comforting hug.

Soon enough Elsa walks in with clothes draped over her arm while behind her Zach carries a tray full of food.

"Kristoff you're awake!" Elsa says and walks over to me placing a caste kiss to my cheek.

"Kristoff! My man!" Zach says walking in behind his wife and coming over to me. He places the tray down and walks over to me, "How you feel man?"

"Tired," I tell him, "But how are you guys?" I ask not wanting to keep the conversation on me.

"We are fine, the little ones and all." He laughs, as do I. I look up and see poor Anna still fussing and Elsa walking over to her.

"Zach can you please go get the doctor?" Anna asks.

"Of course!" he says as he makes his way out of the room.

Anna is still fussing and she looks stressed so I call out to her, "Anna, please come sit down. You look so tired, the nurse's can fuss over me later."

She sighs, "I know, I just can't sit still."

"Here go change in the bathroom then." Elsa says handing her the pile of clothes and ushering her into bathroom in the corner of the room.

She does as her sister says and Elsa walks over to me, "Kristoff I need to tell you something," She almost whispers, as she gets close.

"What?" I ask her.

"I think you need to know that Anna had a panic attack right after they put you into surgery. It was bad so just make sure she is taking deep breaths when she looks stressed okay?" Elsa tells my quickly.

"Thanks," I mumble at a loss for words, not sure what to think. Anna having a panic attack? That is so unlike her.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Elsa who is now walking towards the door, "I'll go check on the doctor," She says as she walks out of the room a small smile on her face.

Anna walks out of the bathroom wearing a comfy, casual light green dress now on. I look at her and see the worry and stress still etched in her features and pat the small space beside again, "Come here, love."

She nods her head and climbs in with me once again. She lays her head on my chest and we sit in silence. In the quite I start to think and my vision is filled with images of my sweet loving Anna having a panic attack. She can't breathe and is struggling to communicate. My eyes fill with tears for my wife as I pull her closer.

"Kristoff?" she asks.

"Yes love?"

"When you are better can we go see your family?" She asks into my chest.

"Of course! I haven't seen them in forever! I miss my mother." I tell her.

"Good," She says "because I've realized family is so important but you haven't seen yours in forever."

"Oh that's okay love, I love being here with your family though!" I tell her truthfully though I did miss my family.

"Hey Kristoff?" she asks again.

"Yes?" I ask once more.

"Can we try again?" She asks so very quietly that I am not sure I heard her right. But then it hits me; try again, again, for a baby. Sudden grief hits me for our other baby but then hope feels me up and I realize how much I would love that.

"Yes dear, we can try again, I would love that." I say as I lean down and kiss her hair reassuringly.

**AN: I hope you liked! Let me know what you think! Reviews make me happy!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My 17 hours this semester have finally caught up with me! Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

**Elsa POV:**

"Please can we go?" I ask my husband as we lay in bed together on this Friday night.

"No honey, you are in no condition to travel." He told me for about the hundredth time.

"But don't you want to see the trolls too?" I asked him.

"Not as much as you," he chuckled running a hand through my hair, "Why do you want to go so badly anyways?"

"Because…" I whined, "Grand Pabbi might be able to tell if the babies have powers." I tell him as I rub my now seven month pregnant belly. I look at him and give my best puppy dog pout, "Please, please, please, please I really want to know and this week is the last week I have of freedom before I'm on total bed so please!"

He looks at me and sighs in defeat, "You know I can't tell you no when you give me that face!"

I giggle happily and lean up to kiss his stubbly chin, "Thank you." I tell him honestly. He leans down and kisses me back on the mouth, his hand finding my stomach. I sigh and lean against his chest nervous about tomorrow's journey but also excited.

Anna and Kristoff had decided to see the trolls whenever Kristoff was deemed ready to travel again. And now, a month after the accident, he is ready to do just that so they are headed there tomorrow. I'm so glad Zach finally agreed to us going too because, not only will this be my last journey out of the castle before our babies are born, but also Grand Pabbi might be able to tell if the children have powers like me.

I sigh in content again and with one last kiss to my husband I slide down into the bed laying my head on his lap, as he stays seated to read. I closed my eyes and quickly fall asleep knowing that I need all the rest I could get for tomorrow.

XXX

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Anna asks me as we sat in the stables watching our husbands prepare the sled.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes, "Yes, I'm sure. You're just as bad as Zach."

"I know, we just worry about you and these precious babies." She says with a tickle to my side.

"I know you are and I appreciate the concern, I do, but this is the last thing I get to do before I'm put on bed rest full time." I tell her grabbing her hand in mine and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you ladies ready?" Kristoff asked, the sled now packed and ready itself. We nod and Anna stands up first then helps me up. We make it to the sled and I sit down gently, very thankful that Kristoff finally got a padded bench. I sit myself up into a comfortable position as Anna squeezes in beside me. Kristoff climbs onto Sven and I see Zach climbing onto his horse beside us. He looks at me and we smile at each other before we pull off and head towards the trolls.

XXX

The ride was uneventful and two hours after we started we pull up towards the trolls. We hop off and start walking the short distance until we are in the middle of a group of rocks.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Kristoff yells and the rocks start to roll forward and the trolls emerge. "Kristoff's home!" One of them yells and the place goes crazy.

Zach and I sit back as we watch Anna and Kristoff interact with the trolls happy to see one another. About ten minutes into the homecoming the troll I knew as Kristoff's mother came to me and pulled me down into a hug. "Your majesty you are glowing!" She said.

"Thank you." I tell her. And se starts to go off with a string of questions, none of which I heard except for the last one, witch was "Can I get you anything?" I giggle at her and nod my head.

"Actually yes, I was wondering if I could talk to Grand Pabbi. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh yes dear! You stay here and I will get him for you!" She says rolling away.

"Thank you!" I called out with a giggle for her enthusiasm.

Not a minute had passed when Grand Pabbi rolled over and unveiled himself in front of us. "Queen Elsa, Sir Zachery, always a pleasure!"

"Thank you Grand Pabbi! We love it here!" I tell him truthfully.

"As we love to have you!" He said back, "Now let me look at you!" he tells me as he holds out his hands and placed them on my belly closing his eyes and concentrating.

He soon opens his eyes with a smile on his face, "Healthy twins I see! Would you like to know the sexes?" he asks us as I looked to Zach and he shook his head no. I pouted a little at him before turning back to Grand Pabbi.

"No thank you, not today, but Grand Pabbi could you tell us one thing?" I ask nervously.

"Of course dear, what is it?"

"Can you tell if they have my powers?"

Pabbi shook his head with a smile on his face, "I felt no magic in you besides your own, and they are perfectly normal!"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and thank him! So relieved at his words!

Anna POV:

I'm so happy that Kristoff got to see his family today! We have had such a great time and I'm so sad that we have to leave soon but we have promised to come visit again soon. Right as we were packing up to leave Grand Pabbi came up to me and asked to speak with me privately.

I nodded my head, curious, and followed him to the very edge of their home away from everyone else.

"What's up Grand Pabbi?" I ask.

"Anna, did you know you are with child?"

**AN: Sorry for another cliffy! Anyways leave me a review! I think this story has about 7-10 more chapters so just a heads up!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Anna POV:

"Are you sure Grand Pabbi?" I ask him after he just told me I was pregnant.

"Of course, I'm sure, congratulations dear, would you like me to tell Kristoff?" he asks with a smile.

"No, no thank you I'll tell him when we return home." I tell him.

"Very well, you guys have a nice trip back." He says once more as he hugs me. Though in shock I hug him back before standing up and walking back to the sled where everyone else was already ready to go.

I must have looked out of it because after I sat down Elsa looked at me with concern and asked, "Hey you okay?"

I give her a small smile, "Of course, just tired from the journey up here." This answer seems to pacify her as she starts talking about something else but I can't seem to concentrate on what she is saying. I'm trying to sort out my emotions.

Well first off I'm giddy, obviously. Kristoff and I had only made love once since the accident and it was simply a miracle that I have gotten pregnant so soon. Last time it took us months before I got pregnant. So I'm definitely excited about that.

But then I'm scared because I'm not 100% confidant in my body to carry this baby to term. I'll be put on immediate bed rest as soon as Kristoff knows and that just sounds awful to me, though I know it's what I have to do to keep my baby safe. Plus Elsa will be on bed rest with me for two more months until her babies come.

I take a deep breath to calm myself of my thoughts and I see Kristoff look over his shoulder at me and raise a concerned eyebrow. I smile back at him reassuring him that I'm okay before he turns back around and we continue our journey, Elsa talking nonstop and me siting in the mess that is my on thoughts.

XXX

We had returned from our trip, eaten a late dinner, and now we are retired to our bedrooms. Kristoff is in the bathroom right now as I'm sitting cross-legged at the end of our bed trying to figure out how to tell him.

Before I came up with a plan he walked out of the room with just sleep pants on. He walks to me first and kisses my forehead before walking over to our bookshelf and picking out the book he is currently reading. "Hey," he said still searching for his book, "What did Grand Pabbi talk with you about?" He asks grabbing the book and coming to sit on his spot in bed.

_This is it_, I think to myself, _now or never_. I turn around and crawl into my spot beside him and look up to him. Deep breathe. "He told me I was pregnant." I told him deciding to just come strait out with it.

I look up at Kristoff and see a goofy smile stretch across his face before he says, "That is amazing!" he leans in and kisses me with so much passion I forget my previous worries.

Eventually he pulls back and sighs, "It happened so soon! I mean last time it took months and this time we got it on our first try!" I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah," I say, "I'm really excited too, but also really nervous."

Immediately Kristoff knows where I am coming from and he pulls me into his lap, "I know you are love, I am too. But we can't focus on the what if's of this pregnancy, in nine months we will have a little boy or girl here with us, I promise." He said with such certainty. And that was exactly what I need to hear so I lean up and kiss his stubble.

"We will go to the doctor tomorrow." He tells me and I nod at him yawning at the same time, suddenly overcome with exhaustion.

"Good night," I tell him with one last kiss.

"Good night love," He says back.

** AN: Let me know what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Kristoff POV

The day after we visited my family was a whirlwind to say the least. It had started early in the morning when Anna had woken me with a slight kiss asking me if I was ready to go to the doctor. I laughed at her enthusiasm and said "Yes, love, it's a bit early though isn't it?"

She shrugs and stands up from the bed, "I want to talk to him before Elsa and Zach get up."

"Alright well let's go." I reluctantly drag myself out of bed and head to get dressed.

After we got ready we headed to the infirmary and went to the right room, the doctor already at his desk. "Well good morning!" He said surprised. "I wasn't expecting to see you guys this morning. How are you feeling Kristoff?" he gestures to the two chairs in front of him and we sit down.

"I'm much better, thank you. But that is not why we are here." I tell him.

"Oh?" He asks looking at the two of us.

I look at Anna and she nods at me a smile on her beautiful face. "Well, you see we went to visit my family yesterday." I take a breath before smiling slightly and continuing, "And, Grand pabbi informed us that we are expecting again."

"I see," he says, "Well you two know this will be a very difficult pregnancy correct?"

"We do," Anna said beside me, "But we want this." I reached over and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze.

The doctor nods and smiles at us, "Very good, well I need to do an examination and we need to talk, so why don't we go to an exam room?" He asks standing up, walking to the door, and holding it open for us.

We walk to the room and he performs an exam, confirming what Gran Pabbi had already told us. I don't think Anna Stopped smiling during the uncomfortable exam, and it made me love her, just that much more. The doctor finishes the exam and Anna sits up on the table so the doctor could talk to us.

I walk to her side, put one arm around and with my other arm grabbing her hand squeezing it, knowing she isn't going to like what the doctor is about to tell her.

"Now Anna, Kristoff," The doctor started off, "This is a high risk pregnancy, as you know, so I have some rules for you Anna." I look at Anna and see her nod, confident. I give her hand another squeeze.

The doctor continues, "I'm putting you on full time bed rest, starting after this meeting. The only time you are allowed to be on your feet is when you are going to the restroom and walking to meals. I also want you take one walk around the castle a day for a bit of exercising. No more than 20 minutes though." Anna nods again and I can tell that even though she will hate that, she will do anything to keep this baby alive, and I'm right there with her.

"Also I'm putting you on a special diet," The doctor said handing me a pamphlet, "All the information is in there." I tuck the piece of paper in my pocket for safekeeping and turn back to the doctor still talking to my wife.

"The point of all of this is to keep as much stress of your body as possible. Kristoff, I need you to keep a close watch on her, make sure she doesn't get stressed." I nod at him promising to do my best.

The meeting ended shortly after that and we went strait up to our room. Anna put on a nightdress and climbed into bed asking me to go get Elsa and Zach so we could tell them.

Anna Pov:

The doctor's appointment had me feeling optimistic, though scared that my body will betray me again. I was prepared for what he told me, though I wasn't suspecting my bed rest to have to start immediately. But if this is what is best for our little miracle than I will do it, I will do what ever it takes to keep him or her alive.

I had sent Kristoff to get Elsa and Zach and not two minutes later the three are walking in the room.

"What are you still doing in bed?" Elsa asked me. I patted the space beside me and told her to come sit with me. She came over to the bed and hoisted herself up, having to maneuver over her big belly. She slides into the space beside me and I grab her hand.

I look over and see Zach standing next to Kristoff, just inside the door. Kristoff nods at me telling me to go ahead and tell them.

"Well, Grand pabbi gave us some news yesterday." I look at Elsa and she looks back at me, confused.

"And, he told us we are pregnant!"

Before I knew it Elsa had her arms around me squeezing me tight, "That is so wonderful!" she said. I looked over and Zach was shacking hands with my husband, the two now having their own conversation.

"But why are you in bed?" Elsa asked, letting me go and looking at me.

"Well we went to the doctor this morning and I have been put on bed rest, effective immediately. I'm not going to enjoy it, but if this is what my baby needs of me than that's what I'll do." I tell her reaching down and placing my hand on my still flat abdomen.

I look at Elsa and she smiles at me, placing her hand on her own stomach and in that moment I don't think I could have been happier.

AN: I hope you liked it! Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Anna POV:

I don't think this past month could have been anymore boring. All I have done is lay in bed with my sister, her looking over documents and me knitting, not allowed to add any sort of stress to my body. I'm only allowed on my feet when it's mealtime, when Kristoff and I go for my "exercise walk", or when I have to run to the bathroom to throw up. My morning sickness had started last week and it has been awful! Throwing up at least once a day, but on most days I was sick more than that.

Right now I'm sitting upright on my bed, with Elsa beside me, and I'm trying to will my nausea away. I take a few deep breaths and after a few minutes I'm starting to feel better so I open my eyes to see Elsa staring worriedly at me.

"Feeling nauseous again?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah, but it passed quick enough." I tell her my hand subconsciously going down to my still flat belly. I look at Elsa and she looks like she could pop any second.

"How do you feel today?" I ask turning towards her on the bed.

She shrugs, "Like I have a watermelon under my shirt," She giggles. "I'm just so uncomfortable now, I don't think I could get any bigger!"

"You only have a month left." I remind her, Reaching over and patting my nieces or nephews.

"I know!" she squeals, "I can't wait to hold them!"

"Are you nervous?" I question, "For the birth I mean?"

She sighs and sits up a little straighter against the headboard. "Yes and no. I'm nervous it will hurt really bad, but I know this is something I have to do to be able to hold them."

"Yeah, I guess. I have a lot of reading to do when I get closer." I tell her, "I'm not even sure what our birthing customs are. Have you read up on them?"

"Yeah, Zach and I read them about two months ago. It is custom for only females to be in the room, so Zach will not be with me." She said looking down and playing with her hands before she continued, "so I was wondering if you would be there with me. I mean you totally don't have to if it will stress you at all! It's just, well having you there would make me more comfortable than just having the midwife- but don't feel like you have to because-" She was rambling and I giggle at her before I reach over and grab her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Of course I'll be there for you! So long as you will be there for me." I tell her.

She looks up at me and smiles, "Of course!"

"Are there any other birthing customs I should know about?" I ask her.

She tilts her head trying to remember, "Well it is tradition not to use any medicine, but it is also tradition to listen to your body, whatever that means. The midwife told me that they discourage lying on backs for births too."

"Well then how-?" I try to question, not really understanding.

She just shrugs again, "I'm not sure. I really wish I could ask momma about it." She says solemnly.

"Me too," I agree with her, "Do you remember when she had me?"

"A little I guess, I remember papa pacing the floor all night, and I was able to go kiss her goodnight. All I remember is that she was standing when I went in swaying her hips, but that's about it."

I squeeze her hand once again, "I'm sure we will be fine." I say as we smile at one another again.

**AN: Sorry for it being short and sucky! I'm trying to draw it out a little because this story is almost finished! I'm looking for baby names so let me know what you think and I might chose yours!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**AN: So I have felt really bad about what I'm writing lately, I like it, but only because I use it as a de-stressor for my school work, but I feel like the more stressed I am the worse my writing is. Does that make sense? Yeah I ****didn't think so, but I am sorry my writing has sucked lately! **

Elsa POV

Today had been just as boring as the rest of this month. I went to rest with Anna in her room, went to meals, and went back to my room go to bed. Tonight however, Zach was not here because he had one last meeting after supper. All day I have been hot and uncomfortable in my clothes. So I close the door to my room and walk over to my closet taking off my casual dress. I look down at my now bare belly, but I still feel uncomfortable so I take off my bra and panties feeling some relief, though not much. I quickly crawl into bed and pull the covers over me so no one who comes in will see me.

I'm lying in bed with a book but I'm still hot, and then I realize. I'm not hot, I'm_ hot._ The heat is coming from my lower belly and I need my husband, like now. I throw off the covers and grab my nightdress, putting it on before sticking my head out of the room.

"Gerda?" I call knowing at this time of night she would be close.

"Yes, Elsa?" She asks as she walks around the corner untying one of her aprons.

"Could you get Zach please? Tell him that it is urgent." I plead with her.

"Of course, my lady, are you alright?" She asks concerned.

"Oh yes, I just need to see him is all." She nods her head at this and turns in the correct direction as I close the door once more. I undressed again and resume my previous position on the bed.

It took Zach only about five minutes to come running in the room. He sees me lying down and he comes to kneel by my head, "Are you all right?" He asks lovingly running his hand through my hair.

I take my hands and grab his shirt collar pulling him to me. I kiss him with so much love and passion that when we part we are panting for breathe. "I need you." I whisper once I caught my breath and that was all it took. He threw off his clothes and crawled in bed with me.

XXX

I woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in my back, it was there one minute and then it was gone. It hurt but was bearable, that was until the second one hit, and then a third about ten minutes apart from each other. After the fourth one I decide to wake Zach.

"Zach wake up," I say as I shake his shoulder.

"Mm," he groans as he rolls over, opening his eyes a little bit.

"I think I'm having contractions, get the midwife!" I almost yell, and he sits right up.

"Are you sure?" He asked

"I think so, I'm having really sharp pains every 10 minutes." I say rubbing my belly.

"Alright! Ill be right back! Stay there!" He says running out of the bed towards the door.

As soon as the door shuts another pain hits me, I scrunch up my face and brace myself through it. Zach comes back in the room not 30 seconds after he left, while I'm still he pain. He runs over to me and places a comforting hand on my back, "Breathe Elsa, you have to breathe." He tells me and I nod. "Gerda is getting the midwife, just breathe."

I nod as the pain subsides and let out a shaky breath, fear running through me. "It's too early!" I tell my loving husband who is running a hand through my hair. "I'm only eight months along, it's too early! What of something is wrong?"

"Elsa, love, you have to calm to calm down. Did I ever tell you that my brother and I came two months early?" he asks

"No," deep breathe.

"Well, we did and turned out just fine, okay?"

I nod my head as the midwife knocks on the door and Zach calls her in.

"Hello, your majesties," She says walking in with a bag on her arm. She sets the bag down and comes over to the bed.

"When did you first feel the pains?" she asks she sits on the edge of the bed.

"About an hour ago," I tell her truthfully, "They have been about 10 minutes apart."

"Has your fluid broken yet?"

I shake my head no.

She nods and writes something down on a piece of paper, All right I'm going to have to do an exam, witch means you will have to leave for the time being." She says turning to Zach who nods his head.

He leans over to kiss me, "I'll be right outside the door." He tells me and with another quick kiss he walks out and closes the door.

"Okay well first I need you lie back on your back or side, whichever is comfortable." I nod and lie on my back, "All right now bend your knees and place your feet on the bed." Again I did what I was told and she started the uncomfortable exam.

"Well you are 4 centimeters dilated so this is it! Ill go get your husband so you can tell him goodbye."

"Thank you," I nod, "Can you please get my sister as well."

"Of course," she says as she stands up and goes to the door, Zach running in after she leaves.

He comes over to me and kisses my forehead, "So this is it?" he asks.

I nod and give a small smile. "Can you help me up please? I'm not comfortable."

"Of course, baby," he pulls me into a sitting position and I throw my legs off the bed standing up and going to hug him.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he kisses my cheek, "I'll miss you," I say.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be right outside the door, okay? I know you can do this."

I nod as another contraction hits and I feel a sudden urge to lean forward, so I tighten my arms around his neck and lean on him. He rubs my back and whispers calming words in my ear.

I hear the door open and close then feel two people come over to us, as soon as the pain subsides.

I let go of Zach and turn toward my sister who pulls me into a hug.

"All right out!" The midwife tells Zach and he comes over to me, kisses me again and then leaves closing the door quietly behind him.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! The babies will be born next chapter! Yay!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Anna POV:

I had received news that Elsa was in labor in the middle of the night. Now it is more like morning and though there has been progress, it has not been much. She seems to be doing well with the pain, but I know she really just wants Zach in here with her. The midwife left about 5 minutes ago so she could go get her assistant so right now it's just the two of us in the room. She is on her knees on the floor at the foot of her bed with her elbows and upper body lying on the bed, me sitting next to her.

She is sweating and looking very un-Elsa, scared and tired. Her contraction had just ended and she looks up at me with big eyes, "I don't think I can do this." She says weakly.

I reach up and brush some of her hair out of her face, "You CAN do this, Elsa! You are the toughest person I know."

She nods tiredly and then gasps.

"A contraction already?" I ask, but she just shakes her head.

"My water just broke!" She said taking some calming breathes.

"All right stay calm, I'm sure the midwife will be back soon." Again she nods and lies her head down on the bed. After two more minutes she grunts and starts to sway her hips, a new movement for her labor. When the contraction is over she looks up at me.

"These feel different! Worse! Oh, God I'm going to be sick!" She says so I run over to the other side of the room and grab the trashcan, getting it to her just in time.

The midwife and her assistant walk in just as Elsa was throwing up, "Oh, good transition, she is almost there."

She walks over to Elsa and places a hand on her back, "You're almost there sweetie, and this is called transition witch means your babies should be here soon."

Elsa just grunts. A few more contractions go by as I help her through them, speaking calmly and reassuringly. All of the sudden Elsa looks up and says, "They're coming! I need to push!"

The midwife rubs her back, motioning for her assistant to get ready. "On your next contraction try to push okay?" Elsa just nods.

Her next contraction comes quicker than the rest and she is yelling through it. "I need to turn around!" she gasps. So I grab her arm and help her turn around to where she is now leaning back against the bed, in a position that looked uncomfortable. On the next contraction we could see the head of the first baby and encouraged her to push. 3 more contractions and the first baby is out, "It's a boy!" The midwife says and hands the baby off to her assistant. Elsa grins happily but soon her grin is turned to a grimace when another contraction hits her.

"Alright Elsa, one more time!" I encourage, she squeezes my hand and pushes again. A few minutes later Elsa's cry was deafened by the cry of another little baby boy. "Two boys, Elsa congratulations!" The midwife says.

"Oh my God," Elsa cries as she lays back squeezing my hand as I blot the sweat off her face, "I have two little boys!" She says happily.

"I'm so proud of you!" I tell her, "You were amazing!"

"Can I hold them?" Elsa asks, but the midwife shakes her head, "No we need to clean you up and get you into bed and then you can hold them."

As the midwife works on Elsa I walk over to see my nephews both wrapped in blue blankets, one with wispy brown hair, the other bald, but both have blue eyes. I reach down and softly stroke each one of their cheeks, "Hi guys!" I whisper to them, "I'm your aunt Anna! I love you guys!" I say just as the midwife comes over and grabs the eldest of the two babies, the bald one. She carries him over to Elsa who is now in the bed and places him in her arms. I have never seen Elsa happier.

The midwife walks over again and picks up the other baby. She turns to me; "I'm going to get the father, why don't we give them some time alone?" She asks as she walks to the door, baby in arm.

"Elsa?" I say and she looks up at me. "I'm going to give you guys some time alone okay?" She nods and gives me a watery smile.

"Thank you, for everything," She says before I walk out into the hallway and see the midwife placing the other baby in Zach's hand.

Zach is crying as he holds his child for the first time, "A boy!" he says joyfully.

"Two boys," the midwife says and Zach's grin grows even wider, if that were possible. "Why don't you go meet him?' she asks holding the door open as he walks in the room and crawls into bed with his wife, both with a baby in arm. The two lean in to kiss each other so I turn away wanting to give them their privacy. When I turn around I see none other than my own husband standing on the other side of the door. I run to him and wrap my arms around his middle as he kisses my head.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Anna POV:

I hug my husband as we watch my sister and brother-in-law share a quick kiss with each other and then they swapped babies each getting time with the other. And all of a sudden I felt a huge sting of jealousy. I'm jealous of my big sister and her family. I could have had that, but my baby died! _Stop!_ I think to myself. _Stop being jealous!_ Tears suddenly spring to my eyes and I turn into my husband's side. "I'm a horrible person…" I whispered to myself. I let go of Kristoff and run.

"Anna!" He calls after me, but I didn't turn around. I ran into our bedroom and into the bathroom locking the door before I collapse on the floor, sobbing. _I'm a horrible person! I killed my baby and now I'm jealous of my sister and her babies!_

"Oh God," I whisper. I'm still sobbing when I hear the door handle jiggle and then a knock on the door.

"Anna, Love, open the door please." Kristoff says with a soft knock. I stay where I am and hear him knock once more before I crawl over to the door and unlock it collapsing back on the floor as soon as I had done so.

"Anna, baby, what's wrong?" he asks sitting down next to me and pulling my head into his lap. He runs his hands through my hair calming me down a little bit. "Tell me what's going on Anna," he says.

I sniffle and get control on my breathing before answering, "I'm a horrible person!" I shout.

"Oh, no, no you are not! You are a kind loving person! Do you hear me, what makes you think you are horrible?"

"I….I…I'm jealous of my sister and her family! I even killed our baby! I'm horrible!" I say and start to sob again.

"Anna, you are not a horrible person, love. Jealousy is a natural emotion. I'm even a little jealous." He says and I feel him shrug. "And don't you ever think you it was your fault our baby died! It just happened because of circumstances, not because e of you. Okay?"

It takes me a minute to finally process what he is saying and I nod my head. Kristoff takes a gentle hold of my shoulders and sits me upright, pulling me in his lap again as I curl up into him.

"Now Anna, I need you to calm down. You need to calm down for our baby now." He says as he places a hand on my lower abdomen. "This baby needs you to stay calm, now take a deep breathe. There you go in and out, in and out."

Elsa's POV:

My labor had been horrendous, long and hard, but my reward was now sitting in my hands, along with the bundle in my husband hands. I thought I couldn't love anyone more than my husband and my sister, but I was wrong. When I saw my beautiful children I was so overcome by love I couldn't stand it. I love them more than life and I'm crying joyful tears with my husband.

"We need to name them." Zach reminds me after we had been sitting in silence for almost an hour and a half.

I sigh and look up, "I know, do you have anything in mind?" I ask him.

He looks at me and sighs, "Not, really, but let's do this one at a time, lets start with this one." He gestures to the baby in his arms, the eldest.

"All right," I said thinking deeply, "James," I say after some thought, "After my father."

"I love it," Zach says, "Now how about that little one," gesturing to the baby in my arms.

"Why don't you name him since I named James."

"Okay, hmm lets see…" he thinks for a few minutes before looking up, "How about Perry? After my twin brother."

" I love it," I say with tears in my eyes. So much love in my life, I haven't seen ice in about 2 weeks! SO much love!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Elsa's POV:

It had been two weeks of no sleep, two weeks of feedings, two weeks of diapers, and the best two weeks of my life. I love being a mom to my sweet little boys so much! I thought I'd be bad at it, but I've done an okay job with help from Zach. Today is the day that I have to go back to some of my duties, a queen's work cannot be halted for long, and so I'm up early to have some time with my boys before I have to work.

I walk over to their cradles and pick up Perry first. He is awake and kicking happily, his little whisps of hair going everywhere. I lean down and pick him up. "Good morning Perry, how are you? Are you ready for your first day with the nanny?" I ask him as I bring him over to the bed to change him, Zach still sleeping. I change him and sit with him on the bed, pulling down my blouse so I can feed him.

He starts to feed, as he coos with happiness. "Your so handsome," I whisper to him, "You will be heart breaker for sure, blue eyes curly brown hair. Mommy loves you so much, yes I do."

"And daddy loves you too," I hear as I look over and see Zach siting up in bed. He leans over and gives me a kiss before he caresses our son's head. "How are you this morning?" he asks sweetly as he stands up walking to get James.

"Tired, and not ready to leave them." I tell him truthfully as he picks up our first-born and changes him before siting beside me in bed once more.

"I know honey, but you can come see them whenever you want to. Plus you have to feed them too, but I know it's hard."

I just nod as Perry finishes and detaches, "Trade?" I ask and Zach hands me James and I hand him Perry. He proceeds to burp Perry and talk to him while I start to feed James on my other breast.

"I'm going to miss you today." I tell my firstborn, "You have to promise to be good for your nanny okay? Be good and then we will be right back here again tonight okay? Mommy loves you so much."

I finish feeding my babies and start to get ready for the day myself.

Anna POV:

I was awoken by a kiss to my head, "Anna, love, I'm about to head out to work. Do you need anything?" My sweet husband asks me. And even though I'm under sheets and a duvet I'm freezing so I look up to my husband and ask, "Can you bring me another blanket please?

"Of course, love" he says walking to the linen closet grabbing a big blanket. He tucks the blanket in around me and kneels on the floor bedside me head.

"Are you cold?" he asks concerned.

I just nod, my teeth chattering.

"Oh, love I'm so sorry, I'll send Gerda up with some hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful, thank you," I say through chattered teeth. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you," He tells me.

"I love you too," I say once again through chattered teeth.

**AN: This was a filler chapter, sorry! It was necessary though, a little foreshadowing! I'm also trying to draw it out just a little because we are almost done! Love yall!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Kristoff POV:

Anna is not almost three months pregnant and she isn't doing well. She can't see that she isn't doing well, but I can. She is constantly sick; she has absolutely no energy what so ever, and for some reason she has been extremely cold now for about a month.

She has been a trooper through it all though, always trying to look like nothing is wrong, but I can see through her, so can Elsa. We have been giving each other knowing looks now for about three weeks and it kills us that we cant really do anything for her.

Today is a particularly bad day; she didn't get but maybe 2 hours of sleep last night because she was sick so much. It is early in the morning now, and the clock on the wall says that it is time for me to get up and go to work, but one look at my wife and something tells me that I can't leave her today. She is currently curled in on herself multiple blankets wrapped around her and all I want to do is wrap her in my arms, so I do. I grab her and pull her towards me; she buries herself in my chest.

"I'm not going to work today, Love, Okay?" I tell her and normally she would argue me, telling me to go and not worry about her, but not today. She lifts her head from my chest, dried tears on her cheeks, and just nods at me before she buries herself back in me. I lean down and kiss her head.

_But the baby is still there_, I tell myself trying to gain courage. "Do you want me to bring you anything?" I ask as I run my hand through her hair.

She looks up at me with swollen eyes, "Hot chocolate?" she asks. I smile at her, her number one request these past few weeks.

"Of course, Love, I'll be right back." I say as I stand up from the bed throwing on a shirt before leaving the room, closing the door behind me. Before I go to the kitchens I want to tell Elsa I'm not working today, so I knock on the door of her study.

"Come in!" I hear her call. I open the door and see her and Zach mewling over a document on her desk. The twins were in their cradles beside the couch. She sent them with a nanny for about a week, but hated every second of it so she just keeps them with her now.

"Hey guys," I say tiredly.

"Hey man!" Zach says but Elsa right after him says, "She had a rough night huh?"

I nod and move to sit on the couch. "The worst so far, so I was coming to tell you that I wont be going in to work today, I hope that's okay."

Elsa just nods her head as Zach comes and sits next to me, placing an arm over my shoulder in comfort. "Take off as long as you need to Kristoff, Okay?" Elsa says, "We know this isn't easy for you guys."

I just nod and smile my appreciation. "On top of being sick, she is very discouraged today, didn't even argue my staying home."

Elsa gives me a small smile, "How about I go see her in a little bit then huh? I'll bring the boys, maybe that will make her feel better."

I nod my head, "Of course. I'm sure she'll love that. I'll see you guys then too, I'm going to get-"

"Hot Chocolate?" Elsa cuts me off. I laugh a little and nod my head before standing up and heading toward the kitchen.

I get the hot drink and walk back to the room. Whenever I get there though Anna is not in bed, the bathroom door is closed though so she must be there. I set our drinks down on the side table and go and knock on the bathroom door, "Anna are you alright?" I ask but get no answer so I press my ear against the door and hear crying. "Anna, I'm coming in okay?" I tell her before I try the handle, finding it unlocked.

I walk in and see Anna sitting on the toilet seat, panties pulled down and her head is in her hands, crying. I run over to her and pull her head out of her hands gently. "What's wrong Anna?" I ask worriedly. She just casts her eyes downward and I follow her line of sight to her panties, where I'm met with the sight of blood. I gasped and pulled her into a hug.

"This doesn't mean anything Anna. Are you cramping?" I ask her.

She shakes her head no and a bit of relief is washed over me. "Why don't we clean you up and get you into bed okay? We will call the doctor to come look, alright?" She just nods, still crying and makes no effort to move.

I stand up and kiss her head gently before moving about the bathroom. I take her panties off and put them in the dirty close pile and grab her a new pair. I walk back over and clean her before putting them on her. I grab around her waist and under her legs, telling her to grab onto my neck. She complies and I take her back out into the bedroom and place her on the bed, wrapping her blankets around her.

"I'll be right back, okay?" She just nods her head.

I stick my head out into the hallway and see a servant, "Get queen Elsa and the doctor fast!" I tell him. And he runs.

I walk back in and sit on top of the covers of the bed, pulling Anna's head into my lap.

"Stay positive, Love, you aren't cramping that's a good thing. This could be normal." I tell her, though I'm trying to convince myself as well.

Just then Elsa bursts through the door, "What's going on?" she asks.

"She is bleeding," I tell her and Elsa starts to shake her head no, walking over to us and rubbing Anna's arm. "But she isn't cramping, the doctor is on his way."

Elsa nods her head and I see tears in her eyes while I feel my own forming, I look down at Anna and see her tear stained cheeks, they break my heart. "It's alright Anna, stay calm Love." I tell her as I continue to run my hands through her hair.

"I'm here for you Anna, stay strong okay?" Elsa says beside me as she continues to rub her arm gently.

We hear a knock on the door and see the doctor walking inside with a briefcase.

**AN: Don't kill me!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Anna POV:

_I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe this, I had been doing so well, well not really well but you know_. Right now Kristoff is running his hands through my hair and Elsa is rubbing my shoulder as we wait for the doctor. I see their lips moving, but I can't hear them, I'm too caught up in my own thoughts. _I don't think I can do this again_, I think.

I'm still zoned out when the doctor comes in. I don't even notice him until he is pulling off my covers. I shiver, _so cold_.

I look up and see Kristoff's mouth moving as I look into his eyes, but I still can't hear him. _I'm sorry_, I think.

I try to turn off my thoughts so I can hear the doctor talking. He just finished an exam, and is pulling off his gloves. "Well you haven't miscarried, yet." I hear him say. "Some women bleed during pregnancy, though this could be an early sign of a miscarriage to come. So for now lets just take some extra precautions and stay positive okay?"

I give him a small nod. I reach my hand up and search for Kristoff's hand grateful when I find his. He gives me a comforting squeeze as we look to the doctor.

"I don't want you on your feet, at all, these next few days okay? Also you need have your bottom half elevated at all times, okay?" He says as he reaches for two pillows and asks Kristoff to lift me up as he places them where I was. I'm set back down on the bed and my hips are over the pillows elevating my butt off the bed.

"All right, well there is nothing more I can do right now." The doctor says putting his things back in his bag. "We will give it two days and if nothing has changed we are out of the woods okay? Stay positive."

Kristoff thanks him and I see him close the door. Leaving the three of us sitting on my bed and I start to sob.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I blubber and burry myself in my blankets, too ashamed to look at my husband or sister.

"Anna, come on Love calm down, the baby doesn't need this stress and neither do you." I hear Kristoff say.

"Anna, come on now, calm down." Elsa says beside me.

It takes me a minute but I dry my tears somewhat and pull my head from out under the covers.

"Everything is going to be okay, Love" Kristoff says as he leans down to kiss my forehead. "Why don't you have some of that hot chocolate now? Gerda reheated while the doctor was here."

I nod and give a small smile unable to say no to that. Since I can't really sit up right now Kristoff puts an arm around my shoulder and lifts me up while Elsa holds the cup for me. I take a few sips and lie back down. "Thank you," I whisper to both of them.

Elsa smiles at me kissing my forehead, "Anything for my baby sister." Her smile falters though and she closes her eyes for a second before opening them and looking at me, "I have to go feed the boys, but I'll be back alright?"

I just nod at her as she quietly leaves the room. I turn my upper body into the broad shoulders of my husband and close my eyes, praying sleep would soon find me.

Zach POV:

I'm informed of what is happening by Gerda as she walks by the study to the kitchen so I ask for her to bring a cup of tea with her on her way back up, knowing Elsa will need it to calm her down when she gets back.

I'm working on a trade document when my lovely wife walks in looking exhausted. I stand up and go to her. She collapses in my arms and starts to cry. I quickly close the door behind her and pick her up bridal style, placing her down on the couch. I kneel in front of her and grab her hands in mine.

"Did she..?" I asked but she shakes her head no.

"No, but it's still possible, the doctor said it will be two days until she is out of the woods." She blubbers.

I pull myself up on the couch next to her and pull her head into my lap playing with her gorgeous locks. Just then Perry starts to cry and his crying forces James to cry.

Elsa sits up and rubs her temples, _she must have a migraine. _

"I need to feed them," She whispers trying to stand but swooning a little when she does.

"Oh, no you don't" I tell her as I pull her back down. "You have a migraine don't you sweat heart?" I ask her and she looks up at me with teary eyes and nods her head shamefully.

I pull her to my chest and rub her back soothingly, "Why don't we call the wet nurse then okay? I know you want to do this all on your own but sometimes you just can't. It isn't healthy for you to feed like this."

It takes about a minute but I eventually feel her nod against me. "That's my girl," I say to her.

I stand up carefully lying her back down on the couch and move towards the cradle, really loving that they have wheels on them. I push the boys into the nursery and call the wet nurse. I kiss each of my boys on the head once the nurse gets there and leave them be, needing to get back to my wife.

Back in the study I close the drapes and grab the wet rag Gerda brought up placing it on Elsa's forehead as she lay on the couch.

**AN: ***** Hides behind Laptop * I'm not that bad of a person am I?**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Anna POV:

The two days after the scare were the scariest days of my life. During those 48 hours I was so scared to breathe that Kristoff had to remind me multiple times that I _do_ actually have to breathe But, we got through those 48 hours and we have even gotten through half of this pregnancy and our little miracle is still here!

I'm okay, not great, but I'm sure I could be a whole lot worse. I've been spending my days in bed only getting up to use the restroom. I'm so scared I'm going to lose my child, but I'm doing everything in my power to keep him or her safe, even if that means not moving.

Kristoff has been so supportive and so have Elsa and Zach. Elsa has been getting her migraines again but she says she doesn't mind them so much, because when she does have them she gets to come lie still with me. Her and Zach make it a point everyday to bring the boys to my room and I love seeing my nephews grow. They are so very handsome and look just alike. Zach and Elsa have done very well with those two.

Kristoff is always worried about me but he went back to work. He did cut his hours back though to be with me more. We haven't had any more scares, but I've just had a hard pregnancy in general, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Today is an okay day, I've been colder than normal and my baby has been sitting weird today. I shiver and burrow further in my blankets when someone knocks on my door.

"Come in!" I call and peek over the blanket to see who it was. The door opens and my lovely big sister walks through. "Hey!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I could muster trying to hide the shiver in my voice.

"Well, hey there," she says coming to sit on the edge of my bed. "How are you today?"

"I'm good." I say with a smile.

Elsa chuckles at me knowing I'm probably not telling the truth but knowing better than to ask.

"All right, well, I was just coming to see how you guys were," She says placing her hand on my swollen abdomen and being rewarded with a strong kick from my little one, "Can I get you anything?"

I think for a second, "Another blanket would be lovely please." I ask and she walks to the closet and grabs a thick quilt tucking it in around me and kissing my forehead, "Now get some sleep, Kristoff told me that you were sick all last night."

"Tattle-tale," I mumble.

"Now don't be mad at him, he only cares," she reminds me getting up and walking towards the door.

"I know, I know," I grumble.

"I'll be back up later with the boys, get some rest." She says as she closes the door and I close my eyes, trying to find warmth in my mass of covers.

XXX

I awake to a strong kick form my little miracle. "Hey now that hurts momma, little one." I say rubbing the spot he or she kicked, up near my ribs.

Once again I'm given a really strong kick to the same rib and I can't help but moan out in pain, it _hurts_, like _a lot._ I try to shift in the bed so he might roll to the other side, but that just causes for a stronger kick. I feel like he is punching the breathe out of me. It's starting to hurt to breathe.

Little one kicks again and this time, he or she makes direct contact, with my rib. "unggghhhh!" I grunt out in pain, rolling over on my side again trying to find relief. This time was different, I'm pretty sure my rib just broke.

My door opens with a quick knock and a servant sticks his head in, "Princess Anna, I heard your grunt are you okay?" He asks.

I shake my head and find it to hard to breathe to form a real sentence so I just grunt. "Get Kristoff. Elsa" I say and hope he gets the message to get both, and fast.

**AN: I mean you guys might hate me, but the baby is still alive, so that's a good thing right? **


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Kristoff POV:

"I'm just worried about her Sven, you know?" I ask my reindeer as I give him his carrot after a long day of work.

"But She'll be all right." Sven mumbles back.

"I know, it's just-"

"Kristoff! Come quick!" I hear a servant yell and I turn around to see a young servant looking frantic and trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?!" I ask as I run over to him.

"Princess. Anna" he says between huffs of air, I don't even stay to hear the rest, and I'm sprinting.

I reach our door in record time and throw it open, "Anna! What's going on?" I ask and I'm met with a sight that makes me want to be sick. Anna is curled in on herself on the bed and she is crying out in pain. The doctor and Elsa are standing over her, trying to get her to lay back.

I'm stuck in fear at the door and ask again, "What's going on?"

Elsa look back at me this time and starts to walk towards me. She grabs my wrist and pulls me back into the hall.

"What's wrong?" I ask her once more.

"Take a deep breath Kristoff, everything is going to be fine." She says looking me in the eyes.

"Okay?! She is crying in pain!" I yell, though not meaning to shout at her.

"Hey, now calm down. She will be alright, the baby broke her rib and the doctor thinks bruised a few more." Elsa tells me with saddened eyes.

"How can that happen?" I ask, dumbfounded.

She shrugs but doesn't get time to answer because my poor wife yells out in pain again and then I hear it, her whimpered, "Kristoff, I want Kristoff." And that's all it took. I'm back in the room and by her bedside in a matter of seconds.

Her face is red and puffy from crying and is scrunched up in pain. "Anna, breathe, Love." I tell her as I stoke her cheek with my thumb, "I'm here now, it's okay, I'm here." I soothe.

"Anna, we need to sit you up, it might relieve some of the pressure." The doctor beside me says and Anna just frantically shakes her head.

"What's going on?" I ask the doctor even though Elsa just told me.

"The child has broken her rib and I think has bruised some more. It's not terribly uncommon. Sometime the children sit just right in their mother and are able to kick powerfully. Though it hurts like hell, so I'm told from my few patients who have had broken ribs."

"How can we help her?" I ask

"Make her comfortable is the best we can do, we can't give her normal pain medications because it could harm the child. We need her to sit up, to take some of the pressure off."

I nod at him and turn to my wife. "Anna, why don't you let me sit you up okay? It will help."

She just shakes her head again.

"Why not?" I whisper to her.

She whimpers, "It hurts to move." She says with tears streaming down her face.

"I know it does love, but putting you in the new position will help okay?"

She closes her eyes and finally shakes her head yes. "That's my girl." I say kissing her cheek.

"Elsa will you come help please?" I ask her and she is by the doctor in a second.

"What can I do?" She asks.

"Can you please hold her hand while we are lifting her and then place her pillows up against the headboard?"

"Of course." She says kneeling down and grabbing one of Anna's hands in both of hers, talking to her softly while the doctor and I both gently grab both of her arms.

We gently pull her up and twist her body a little so she is facing forward. She is whimpering throughout the whole ordeal and it breaks my heart. Elsa places the pillows where they are supposed to go and returns her attention to Anna still speaking softly to her.

We place her down and Anna's whimpers start to lesson, "There we are," I say as I smooth her hair.

The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder and I turn to him, "There is not much more I can do, I compressed it with a wrap before you got here, but I know that provides little comfort. Just make sure she is as a comfortable as possible okay?"

I nod my head at him and he smiles sadly before walking towards the door. I turn back and Elsa is still talking to Anna. I go and sit on the bed next to them, "Can I get you anything Anna?"

She nods her head yes, "Can you reach my blanket for me please?"

I smile at her and nod bringing her blanket up and placing it all around her. She shivers and settles into it, tears still streaking her cheeks.

"All right I'm going to give you guys some alone time okay?" Elsa asks she stands to leave.

I grab her hand and squeeze it, "Thank you Elsa, for everything."

She waves me off and walks to the door, "I'll be back later okay?"

I nod and smile, then turn my attention to Anna. I smooth her hair, I talk quietly to her, I rub her feet, I kiss her; I do everything in my power to make her feel better. It kills me to see her like this.

**AN: I'm not really sure what to say besides that I know it is crappy. I'm really homesick and upset right now and needed to write in order to calm myself. So sorry it sucked!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Anna POV:

I'm pretty sure this baby has put me through hell and back. But I wouldn't change it for anything. I only have one month left and I'm just ready to be able to hold my child. I'm so in love with him or her and so is Kristoff. He took off of work again after my rib broke, because he refused to leave my side.

My rib still hurts but in certain positions it doesn't as much. I'm still freezing all the time and don't know why, and I'm still getting sick at least once a day sometimes twice. Kristoff says I've been a trouper though taking it like a champ, but I feel so depressed right now. I can't go and play with my nephews, I can't help Elsa with Arendelle, I can't even bring myself my own food. _I'm so useless._

It's kind of early in the morning and I roll over on my side so I can see Kristoff. He is up and is looking at me with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, feeling a need to apologize for my uselessness.

He looks at me with concern, "Sorry? For what?"

I'm hit with a wave emotion suddenly and tears start to stream down my face, "For being so useless," I cry closing my eyes, not wanting to see him.

"Useless?" he asks and I feel him sit up in bed. "Love, you don't really feel that way do you?"

I just nod my head. Kristoff pulls me into him as he starts to speak, "No, Anna, no you are not useless at all." He says and let's go a little. I feel his strong hands on my soft check as he says, "Anna open your eyes please."

I slowly open my eyes to see worry written all over his face. "Anna give me your hands please." I do what he says and bring my hands up from out of the covers. He grabs them and places them on my huge belly, where I can feel my baby moving around.

He places his hands over mine and asks, "Do you feel that?"

I just nod my head.

"You have made that. You have nurtured our child and you have put your body through hell for this child. You. Are. Not. Useless." He tells me and leans in to kiss me.

"Thank you," I whisper before I kiss him back. We pull apart and he rests his forehead against mine, "I Love you," I tell him.

"I love you too." He says back before he leans back to his spot on the bed, though leaving his hand on my belly.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" he asks me.

I smile at him because I have been, "Yeah! Have you?"

He shakes his head, "Not really, I want you to pick it. So what do you have?"

I smile and say, "Well if it is a boy, I want to name him after you. Kristoff Jr. We can call him Kris or KJ."

He smiles and shakes his head, "I don't see why you would want to name a child after me but if that's what you want then it is okay with me. How about a girl?"

I smile timidly at him, "Joan," I tell him and he smiles so big knowing that the story of Joan the Ark really influenced me as a child.

"I love it," He says.

I smile back and then shiver, suddenly really cold again. "I'll get you another blanket," Kristoff says getting out of bed to grab the quilt.

"Why do you think I'm cold all the time?" I ask Kristoff as he tucks the blanket around me.

He shrugs, "I'm not really sure, was Elsa really cold when she was pregnant?"

I think for a moment, "Not really, she is cold al the time though. Actually, now that I think about it she actually got hot during her pregnancy."

He looks at me with wide eyes for a moment, "Wait a minute you don't think…?" he kind of trailed off but I understood what he was saying.

My eyes grow wide with this realization, could our child have ice powers? "I…I really don't know." I said with a nervous edge.

"Was your mom cold, whenever she was pregnant with Elsa?" He asked concerned, still standing beside the bed.

"I'm not sure but you know she kept journals all the time. Maybe she wrote something about being cold. Go and see if Gerda can fetch her journals and we will see." I ask him in a wavering voice.

Before walking to the door he comes over and kisses my temple, "Hey, no matter what this child will be greatly loved, okay? We will never isolate him or her okay? It'll be alright." He says with another kiss.

He returns a few minutes later with a few old looking journals and we do some digging.

**AN: Do you think the child has ice powers? Do you think it's a boy or a girl? **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Elsa POV:

Today's work had been hard, long, and tedious. Meeting after meeting about this trade document or that foreign diplomat, about military strategies and even the raising up of my own children. My advisors find it ill of me that I don't send them with the nanny all day; they think my work is slipping their standards.

"UGH!" I yell and slam my fists hard against my desk. Leaning back and rubbing my temples against my forming migraine, and then I hear it, the wail of my poor baby boy. I must have frightened him when I slammed my fists. I rush over to Perry quickly, thankful that Zach has James right now.

"Hush now my baby boy," I say to him as I pick him up and gently cradle him in my arms. "Mommy is sorry, I didn't mean to make that loud noise, hush now. Mommy is here." I rock and sway him around the room and his cries finally diminish, "That's it, Mommy loves you. That's my baby boy."

I carry him over to the couch and sit with him holding him close and he starts to root for me. "Are you hungry Perry? Here mommy will feed you." I pull down my top and he latches on and suckles happily.

"Those men don't know what they are talking about do they? We need this bonding time together, we will never get this moment back and let's face it you boys wont be little forever." I tell him in a hushed tone as he feeds. I gently hum as he finishes and falls asleep in my arms. I pull my top back up and hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I call to whoever is out there and Kristoff walks in with a tired looking expression.

"Kristoff, what's wrong?" I ask him concerned.

He shrugs, "Anna has something she would like to discuss with you, do you have a few minutes to come see her?"

"Is something wrong?" I ask him worriedly.

"She asked me not to say, she would like to tell you."

"Alright well let's go see her." I tighten my grip on my baby and stand, headed towards the door when it opens again.

"Kristoff, my man!" Zach says walking in and rocking James in his arms.

"Hey man," Kristoff says quickly before walking out the door leaving the four of us in the room.

"What's with him?" Zach asks coming over to kiss me before placing James in his cradle.

"He says that Anna has something to tell me, and he looks distraught." I tell my husband as he walks over to me and grabs Perry placing him in his own cradle. He walks back over to me and pulls me into an embrace and I lean against him.

"I must go," I tell him leaning up and kissing his slight stubble.

He kisses me back, "Alright I will ready the boys for bed and you can feed James when you are done, okay?"

"Thank you," I whisper and walk out finding Kristoff waiting for me.

XXX

Anna is under her covers like usual, except she has old journals strewn about her. She at least looks fine, physically. I walk in and sit on the edge of the bed as Kristoff brings over a chair and sits next to Anna, facing me.

"Elsa we have some news, and I'm not sure how you are going to take it." Anna said reaching out to take my hand and squeezes it.

"Elsa, our child is special," Anna says and I nod.

"Of course he or she is a little miracle." I say smiling at her.

"Yes but he or she is also special, just like you are special." My little sister tells me and I'm stumped for a few minutes. Then it hits me, her child has ice powers, and the gene was passed down again. I'm suddenly hit with visions from my past. Anna, 5 years old passed out in the ballroom. My parents looking on me with such concern and pity it hurt. My room completely frozen over after their death. My Ice palace gleaming in the sun. And then Anna, frozen to death protecting me.

"Are, are you sure?" I ask, "How do you know?"

It's Kristoff who answered, "She has been incredibly cold throughout her pregnancy and it dawned on us this morning that this might be the cause. We found your mothers journals from when she was pregnant with you and the symptoms are the exact same."

I start to breathe heavy.

"We wanted to tell you Elsa," Anna starts squeezing my hand again, "Because we want you to know that no matter what we will never shut this child out, okay? It won't be like before."

I look at my little sister and her husband and see them still so happy, though their child is cursed like me. My breathing is extremely labored now.

"I… I need a moment!" I say and run towards the door. I can feel my ice getting out of control and I run, to where I'm not sure, but I run. Cool tears that sting in my eyes are running down my cheek and they freeze before they hit the floor, clinking as I ran.

I find myself back in my study and as soon as I enter I break down and everything freezes over. My tears never ceasing.

**AN: I'm surprised only two of you guessed this before I posted the chapter before! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Zach POV:

"Hush now James, mommy will be here soon to feed you." I soothe to my crying baby boy. I had just put Perry down to sleep in the nursery so I'm rocking James in my arms in our main room scared that he will wake up his brother.

"Zachery, would you like me to call the wet nurse?" I heard Gerda ask as I turn around to see the kindhearted head maid standing in the open door.

"Not yet Gerda, Thank you though, Elsa should be here to feed him soon." I tell her.

"Alright well let me know if you change your mind." She says sweetly. I smile at her but my smile falters when we hear the horrible sound of Ice cracking. Then we hear a clinking noise that sounds like raining ice. The sound gets louder and then fades out.

I look at Gerda and I'm sure my face shows my horror, "Please watch the boys!" I ask Gerda giving her James and running out the room finding an ice trail.

My heart breaks for my wife and I follow the trail of ice to her study.

XXX

I have to shove the door hard to get it to open and I want to cry put when I see her study. Everything is frozen over with snow falling from the ceiling. Then I see her my beautiful wife hugging her knees and sobbing in the corner of her study. Her face is hidden in her knees, so I can't see the tears but her shoulders are shaking violently. I walk over to her and crouch down in front of her gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Elsa, baby, please look at me." I ask and she slowly raises her head from her knees, her sobs never ceasing. As soon as I see her tear stained face, with frost splattered all over her face my heart breaks and I turn so I'm sitting next to her and pull her into my embrace.

She buries her face into my shoulder and she is so cold it is painful, but I don't care. "Baby, what's wrong?" I ask stroking her hair.

She looks up and tries to talk through her sobbing, "I….I…I" she can't get the words out and crumples to the floor her head now resting in my lap. The snow in the room starts to fall harder.

"Elsa I need you to calm down. Remember you control your powers not the other way around okay? Take a deep breath." I tell her rubbing her back soothingly. I feel her take a breath, "That's my girl. Take another. Good, baby. I love you." I tell her remembering that love thaws.

I rub her back and feel her sobs lessen little by little, "I Love you so much, sweetheart. You are the best wife, mother, sister, and queen I have ever seen. You have all these people that you love and they love you too. You and the boys are my life, and I love you guys so much it hurts." I keep telling how much she is loved until her sobs stop completely and the ice in the room start to melt.

She finally sits up, but still leans on my shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nods, "Anna's child has ice powers."

"Why does that upset you love?" I ask her.

"I don't want my niece or nephew to have to live with this curse! I don't want their life to be ruined, this child will have to go through so much pain." She says and some tears start to streak down her cheeks again.

"But this child will have something you didn't, sweetheart." I tell her.

"What?" She croaks

"They will have you. Someone who understands, someone who can help them learn to control their powers, to see the beauty in it. This child will not be shut out from the world. He or she will be surrounded by love, you'll see."

She nods against my shoulder and sits up a little. "I'm sorry," She whispers.

"Honey, there is nothing for you to be sorry for. You love our niece or nephew so so much that you are scared for them. You don't want them to have the life you had. But they won't, I promise you that." I tell her and kiss her hair.

"Your right," She leans up and kisses my chin. "Thank you for following after me. I love you."

I lean down and our lips meet, "I'll follow anywhere you go baby, I love you." We kiss again, "But right now James needs to be fed."

She laughs and with one more kiss we stand up and walk to our room hand in hand.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this Elsa and Zach chapter**


End file.
